A Long Night
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: Set around 7.5 assumes Ed had had correct legal transportation documents. Ed & Rosie volunteer to drive the samples to the lab in Cape Town. But what will be shared on the long night trip? will they heed whispers of romance? Can Rosie convince Ed of Dup's true worth? An Ed/Rosie pairing with some explicit adult material in chapter 11.
1. Chapter 1

**The Long night**

**Set around events of 7.5 this so far AU story assumes that Ed & Danny acquired the ocelot and leopard by legal means and Ed surprises himself by asking Rosie to accompany him on the long drive to the lab. Rosie takes the time to try and convince Ed of Dup's true worth. I personally think Rosie should divorce Max and go off with Ed instead.**

"I can't see what the problem could be," Danny Trevanion frowned, "the fact both the leopard and ocelot seem to presenting the same symptoms seems to rule out head trauma and a brain tumour."

"We should take samples," Rosie suggested, "I can drive through the night if need be to get them there for priority testing first thing tomorrow,"

"That's a smart idea," Ed replied. Despite his antipathy towards Dup he had a growing admiration for Danny because the man spoke his mind and his commitment to animal welfare went beyond the commercial. To begin with Ed had disliked Danny's familiarity with the animals first at Big Five and now Mara and Leopard's Den. He admired Danny's passion and he was more than a little impressed with Rosie. The young girl exhibited the same passion as her father and Ed knew she would be a great vet once she graduated from vet school in Johannesburg. He tried to push all other thoughts from his mind though; she was married and her husband was in Cape Town. There was enough tension at Leopard's Den as it was. Personally Ed believed that Anders Du Plessis was an old soak but the old man had good as saved his life when the fire-breaking had gone disastrously wrong. Ed had seen how much Anders and his wife, Caroline, did really love one another although they clearly drove one another mad on occasions. The Trevanion family relationships did confuse Ed a little but he felt that with time he would begin to unravel them. However even if Rosie hadn't been married to a man he had never met Ed knew that trying to initiate something would hardly ease things. The tension could be cut with a knife. But Ed was convinced that he and Danny could make this partnership work; in spite of Dup, in spite of everything. Thinking of establishing any other kind of partnership at this time was rather ill-advised. Ed Lynch may have been many things; a little pompous and arrogant and inclined to throw his weight around but stupid did not feature anywhere on the list.

OO

Rosie busied herself labelling the samples of blood and tissue that Danny was taking. She was shocked to realise that she had not thought about Max in hours; especially not with the tension closer to home. She had spent her time trying to be peacemaker which was difficult at best; especially because of the Du Plessis's stubbornness. The idea of a caffeine fuelled drive through the night rather appealed to her. She had to admit it; Ed Lynch was rather attractive. Tall with blonde hair and blue eyes he looked rather fetching in khaki as well as green veterinary scrubs; He was blonde where Max was dark and he had rather impressively strong forearms. He had also given her a lot of encouragement towards her veterinary ambitions; Max did not totally understand her. Danny had been a bit preoccupied since she had got back but Rosie knew that was because he was deeply concerned about Dupe and that he wanted them all to get along. After all; with Dup's previous heart-problems this stress was far from good for him and that was without knowing about him burying Christian Peters.

Ed put the samples in a small cool bag to keep them at a reasonable temperature for the South African night was hot despite a cool breeze.

OO

"I'll go and get Nonza to make you some coffee, Mr Lynch," Rosie said, "It's a long drive and to be frank the coffee you can pick up along the way tastes like dirty water,"

Ed pulled a face.

"That would be a good idea; the cafeteria stuff at Big Five was even worse,"

Rosie went off to the kitchen where Nonza began putting freshly brewed coffee into a large thermos and she added some sandwiches and an extra cup.

"But better than frozen pizza," Danny said.

"Quite." Ed smiled.

OO

"Your daughter will make a great vet," Ed said to Danny who was cleaning up, "But she could hardly fail to be; given her example."

"Thank you," Danny was taken aback.

"Would you object to me asking her to accompany me? I could do with the company to keep me awake; even with coffee."

"Rosie is her own person, Ed," Danny replied, "I'm not sure how Max would feel about it,"

"He isn't here Danny, and we are both adult enough,"

Just then Rosie returned with a basket containing the coffee and sandwiches.

"Rosie, would you accompany me?" Ed asked, "Only I could use the company and you can't talk to a thermos of coffee."

"Of course," she smiled, "

OO

They set out into the night. It was warm but there was a cool breeze that took the edge off the heat.

They got a good few miles in although the lab was still a good four hour drive through the bush.

"So have you always wanted to be a vet?" Ed asked.

"Not always; not really until we came out here to Leopard's Den and I saw the real difference dad was making,"

"It must have been hard losing your mother,"

"Yes it was and Danny married Sarah too soon after for my liking so we argued like mad when we first came out. I thought it was a mad idea, doomed to fail, and I'm ashamed to say that I gave her a really hard time. After what happened to her I still feel bad. Dad and Alice are happy enough although I know he wishes they were together, what with the baby and everything. Sarah is buried on Leopard's Den land and all the people from Mara and the township came to pay their respects; that made losing Leopard's Den even harder for us all."

"I can only imagine," Ed said;.

"I know how you feel about Dup," Rosie said, "I thought dad and Sarah were mad going into business with him but they proved me wrong. There is no one knows more about tracking and bush craft than Dup and he was born at Leopard's Den. He is stubborn but so is my dad and you are too, if you don't mind my saying so, but it's because you all want the best for the animals and Leopard's Den so I can't blame any of you for that and I have a stubborn streak two miles wide myself."

"I can see that," Ed smiled, "I think it's time we had some coffee."

"Good idea," Rosie said as Ed pulled over to the side of the track road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ed & Rosie drank their coffee and got out to stretch their legs a bit. They had not spoken since they stopped and Rosie caught herself wondering what Ed was thinking. She knew he found the set-up at Leopard's Den strange but he was not the boorish monster that Caroline & Dup made him out to be. Rosie knew that Leopard's Den meant everything to Dup and knew that he was finding it tougher than the rest of them. She was very fond of Dup.

She stole a sly glance at Ed in profile; he was very attractive and she wondered if he had much experience with women. As far as she knew Ed was not married but surely that was because he was just too busy to find a wife or maybe he had been married and it had ended badly. She found she did not mind answering his questions but somehow found the idea of asking him questions awkward in case she offended him. The idea of him getting the hump and putting her out alone in the middle of the bush chilled her although she was sure he would be far too much of a gentleman to do that. She tried to think about Max and the bar he ran in Cape Town, about her friends at the university and the situation back at Leopard's Den; anything to take her mind off the fact she was hoping Ed Lynch might try to kiss her. Her pulse was racing and the night was hot; being stationary you could not benefit from the cool breeze.

"I think we should make a move," Ed interrupted her thoughts and even his rich voice pervaded her thoughts.

"Of course," they got back in the vehicle and Ed drove off; once they were on the move, once again touched by the breeze, the conversation resumed.

"Danny told me Liv has a brother," Ed said.

"Evan. Yes. He was getting in trouble back in school in Bristol and being out here did him a lot of good. He adored Dup and, despite what you think, he isn't a bad man, Ed. He took losing our home really hard and he is running himself ragged trying to keep everyone happy. He knew that sacrificing his share in the business was the only chance we had of getting Leopard's Den back. He lost his first wife some years back and that's probably why he drinks but I can't say for sure. He is shrewd and stubborn but he would lie down and die for my dad, for any of us. He certainly isn't stupid despite what impression he might give."

Ed did not speak for a few minutes; just concentrated on the road ahead although Rosie hoped he was also mulling over what she had said. She had expected her dad to be unhappy about her accompanying Ed but suspected that he had thought it would be a good idea for her to try and talk Dup up to him.

She tried to concentrate on Max but found it difficult. Max was not here but here she was with a handsome older man who was little more than a stranger.

Max was only a few years older but she estimated Ed to be at least fifteen years her senior. She thought about her friend, Donna, on the veterinary course who would probably have tried to get Ed into bed as soon as look at him. Donna had a thing for older men and there was some talk that she got the good grades she did through sleeping with their lecturers but Rosie knew that Donna did study hard.

Damn, why had that thought come into her mind? She flushed slightly; feeling her cheeks burning and prayed that Ed did not notice.

"_Stop it Rosie!" she chastised herself, "You hardly know him and Max is your husband."_

_But the devil on her other shoulder said, "Rosie, Max is not here and what he does not know can't hurt him,"_

"Are you alright Rosie?" Ed asked.

"I'm fine; if you want me to drive for a bit at any time just let me know. I'm used to long drives through the bush because I was a ranger at Mara for a time and used to take guests out on game drives,"

"You're a woman of many talents," Ed said without a hint of sarcasm.

"My husband seems to think so," she said and at once almost kicked herself.

During the not entirely uncomfortable silence Ed had been disturbed by her nearness to him. She was attractive and feisty; a young woman with clear ambition. But she was young enough to be his daughter; hell she was the daughter of his business partner. She was married too. He studied her profile and tried to pretend he did not want to kiss her because he did, very much. But she was the type of girl who would slap him if he tried for sure and he did not fancy having to explain a red welt on his cheek to Danny.

"_Stop it Lynch; don't even go there," he rebuked himself, "Last thing you want is an irate father and husband on your tail; especially not when you are trying to make things work despite far too many teething troubles, She would not want you anyway,"_

Metaphorically speaking they were circling each other like lions with a view to mating.

"Your husband is a lucky man," he managed to say; hoping she would not ask why he thought that but not knowing Rosie, he had no idea that that was precisely what she _would _do.

"Why do you say that, Ed?"

"You're intelligent, ambitious and brave; from what I have heard about you,"

"Max lacks ambition," Rosie said, "He's happy enough running a bar in Cape Town and being left to get on with it. It suits me because I can get on with my vet studies but sometimes I miss the physical contact and often we are ships in the night but I do love him and don't you ever think anything different,"

"I would not dream of it Rosie," Ed said; feeling like she _had _slapped him. He decided it would be better to go to a safer topic of conversation. The vehicle was eating up the miles and minutes of the African night. They had been on the road for almost three hours now.

"I could do with a short break," Ed said.

Rosie yawned.

"I don't mind if we do; I'm famished. Nomsa packed us some sandwiches as well."

Ed pulled over once again.

"Do you mind driving for a bit when we get moving again?"

"Of course not,"

They sat on the hard dry earth and Rosie poured them coffee; she felt his fingers brush hers as she passed him the cup. Ed was acutely aware of this; he felt like he had just stuck his fingers in a mains socket and judging by Rosie's expression she had felt the same thing. They both knew that they needed to fight it because, while Ed had no wife to lose, Rosie had Max and the tension at Leopard's Den was enough without the added pressure of adulterous liaisons.

Ed dug his nails into his palms so hard he almost drew blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I have invented some details about Ed's past here as we don't know much about him yet.**

They sat quietly on the rough ground; looking at the stars in the indigo coloured skies. Ed ate a sandwich. Rosie studied him surreptitiously. He had a firm chin and a good strong jaw line. She noticed he had a crumb on his bottom lip and was sorely tempted to brush it away but he seemed to sense what she was thinking and did it himself before wiping his mouth with his handkerchief.

Rosie drained the dregs of her coffee cup and tipped the cup upside down so the last couple of drops fell out onto the dry earth.

Ed smiled shyly at her and Rosie sensed he was nervous. She could understand that. She tried to think of her father, or Max or Leopard's Den; anything to take her mind off Ed Lynch but at that moment he was very real to her; she could smell his sweat and aftershave which intoxicated her.

"Let's go," she said, "I'll drive for a bit if you want?"

"I would appreciate that," he said.

She had to move the seat a long way forward as Ed was in excess of six feet tall; by the same token he had to move the passenger seat back to accommodate his height and long legs. Rosie noticed that his legs appeared strong and muscular; this sent shivers through her.

Rosie drove off; concentrating on the road. Ed seemed so different from the way Dup saw him yet she understood Dup's hostility but Anders du Plessis was not a young woman.

"So how come you're not married?" Rosie asked; hoping she would not live to regret asking, "I would have thought you would have been quite a catch; solid profession, and good business sense; not to mention beautiful blue eyes," she mentally kicked herself for the blue eyes comment.

"I've never really had the time; I was engaged twice at vet school but ambition always overrode romance. I do get lonely sometimes and it would be nice to come back to a home cooked meal and someone to tell my troubles to. You've probably already learnt that it can be heart-breaking to lose an animal you were treating; despite your best efforts?"

"Yes, that's a lesson I learnt early on. It's not like losing a bunny rabbit or goldfish,"

"It certainly isn't."

"I have no one I can really talk to," Ed sighed, "At Big Five I had staff of course but only the vets really understood but we didn't have a close working relationship. I had an administrative assistant, probably only a few years older than you, and I sensed she had a bit of a thing for me but we retained professional distance. I almost envy your father because he has du Plessis to talk to and a wife; albeit in another country at present."

"Well unfortunately there isn't enough proper talking going on at Leopard's Den at present; that's why Dup and Caroline have moved out to Clearwater Farm in protest,"

"I know and that is largely my fault,"

"I told you; we're all stubborn," Rosie smiled.

Dawn was breaking over the bush and the looming Cape Town city limits.

"Not far to go now," Rosie said,"What do you think the problem is?"

"I have no idea; not with regard to the leopard and ocelot; that's why we've raced through the night to get the answers we need from the lab,"

He yawned; Rosie guessed he was tired and was thankful for Nomsa's coffee.

"I've been thinking about what you have said though; you know Du Plessis a lot better than I do and perhaps I _have _misjudged him. He did save my life after the fire-breaking went wrong after all. I want this partnership to work, Rosie and if that can only be achieved by cutting du Plessis in a bit and affording him a bit more say rather than just a fancy job title then so be it,"

"You won't regret it," Rosie said, "and I don't blame you because it was that bastard Peters who took Leopard's Den from us in the first place. Dup has had heart-trouble but please do not let on I told you that."

"I won't say a word," Ed promised

Rosie sensed he felt a degree of guilt concerning the way he had treated Dup. But she was thinking about what Ed had said. Max's bar was open until the early hours and so Rosie was often asleep by the time he closed up and came to bed and she was away to vet school early most mornings so they were very much ships in the night. She did love Max and they both respected one another's career choice but the question was would they find themselves compatible once she qualified? He would not want to return to the Leopard's Den area and his bar now belonged to Cedric Fatani. Rosie knew her place would be at Leopard's Den. Max did not have big ambitions and, no disrespect, but one could buy, open and run a bar anywhere. She knew they would have to do some serious talking sooner or later.

But at that moment all she could think about was the gorgeous male vet in the passenger seat beside her. Ed Lynch already belonged to the world she aspired to but Max did not and never would.

It was going to be a rather long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They finally reached the State Veterinary lab in the early hours of the morning.

"We have a while until they open," Ed said, "Would you like to go and see your husband?"

Rosie shook her head.

"No. Max will be dead to the world right now; that is if he got to bed at all. He keeps strange hours running a bar. You only need to ask Fatani about that although Max's bar is a lot noisier and livelier being in the city."

"I know you're an independent woman but if you wouldn't object to me treating you to breakfast we could relax for a while before we get to the lab for business,"

"No woman should be too proud to let a man buy her breakfast," Rosie said, "and I need to visit the ladies room,"

They went to a diner and had a halfway decent cooked breakfast although it was nowhere near Nomsa's standard.

Rosie went into the ladies, relieved her bladder and splashed cold water on her face.

"_Sort yourself out Rosie,"_ she chastised herself, _"you can't go anywhere near him; you're Max's wife for one thing and for another it would make things at Leopard's Den ten times worse."_

But Ed's physical closeness to her during the drive had made her painfully aware of how much she craved a man's touch. She had studied Ed's strong supple hands and fingers whilst he was engaged in veterinary procedures. His nails were well manicured and Rosie was well aware that he could take care of himself; although his comment about frozen pizza when Dup had finally turned up for dinner the previous evening had saddened her a little. Rosie was no Michelin starred chef but both her mother and Sarah had taught her to cook passable meals and she often cooked for her fellow students or her husband. She had an idea about cooking dinner for Ed although she knew that Nomsa's Leopard's Den loyalty meant she would probably never allow Rosie access to her kitchen for the purpose of feeding Ed Lynch. She could cook for him at Mara she supposed. She dismissed the thought; not wanting to allow herself to think about Ed.

But Rosie knew about non verbal signals; if she and Ed did give into the sexual tension she was becoming more aware of by the moment then there was no way it would remain secret; something always gave secret lovers away. Even something as simple as an observed gaze held a fraction of a second too long and Caroline was expert on noticing things like that. Given the fact Caroline was so hostile to Ed, Rosie knew she would never forgive her. Rosie was beginning to get a sense of how caged animals felt when separated from their own kind by electrified fences. She was trying to pretend Ed Lynch was not arousing her although the evidence had been all too clear when she had pulled down her knickers to urinate. She wanted to feel his mouth on hers. No one had warned her about the devastatingly gorgeous vet her father had gone into business with. Rosie knew she had come on this trip in order not only to keep Ed company and raise Dup's profile in his eyes but for entirely selfish reasons too. If Ed so much as touched her, even accidentally, then Rosie knew her resolve would be dashed to pieces.

They took the cool bag of samples and relevant paperwork into the lab and handed them over.

"Now we wait," Ed said, "I hate that part,"

"It's the worst part of being in medicine; human or animal, I would imagine," Rosie said.

"Trouble is human patients can think, fret and worry about test results," Ed said, "and I daresay animals do too in their own way,"

Ed was very aware of Rosie as they sat down in the reception area to wait. He could smell her sweat and perfume which intoxicated him. He hoped he had the resolve and self-control to continue behaving like a gentleman during the wait for the lab results and the long drive back to Leopard's Den. He felt like a caged animal. She was younger than the kind of woman he had gone for in the past and she was married but so desirable for being beyond his reach. In truth he had been secretly pleased when she had declined his suggestion to visit Max. Rosie had ambition and aspired to something whereas her husband was content to run a bar. It would probably be alright while she was studying but once she qualified the cracks were bound to appear when they realised they wanted different things. Ed knew that Rosie already saw her future working with her father and step-mother, Alice, at Leopards Den but where would Max fit in? He had sold his bar to Fatani after all.

He dug his nails into his palms to try and quench the fire that burnt in his blood and, if he was honest, in his loins too. She was intelligent as well as beautiful and he tried to dispel the idea of how much he wanted to feel her warm body pressed close to his and her mouth on his in the heat of the African night.

What was it Oscar Wilde had said; that he could resist everything except temptation. Ed trembled slightly. He would be alright; he could retain his self control but if she touched him, even by accident, then he knew he would be lost in her and make no apologies for the fact he simply could not help himself.

He had no idea she was thinking the same things about him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Any errors related to veterinary medicine are down to me**

"Mr Lynch?"

Ed snapped out of his doze when he heard his name. Rosie was already on her feet.

The man dressed in veterinary scrubs beckoned him over; he was carrying a clear plastic folder containing the relevant paperwork.

"Your leopard and ocelot have a viral infection, Mr Lynch," the man said, "I have to tell you that we have not as yet identified the source; we are running more tests as we speak. But we recommend B12, antibiotics and anti- viral drugs as soon as humanly possible. We can contact Leopard's Den later when we identify the source,"

"Thank you very much," Ed smiled, "May I use your telephone?"

"Certainly Mr Lynch; if you ask Louisa on the reception desk."

"Thank you again," Ed smiled.

OO

Louisa was a pretty black girl who clearly found Ed attractive by the way she flicked her hair and fluttered her eyelashes. She wore a white low cut blouse and seemed affronted when he showed no interest and just asked for the telephone.

Ed telephoned Leopard's Den and Caroline picked up.

"Leopard's Den. Caroline du Plessis speaking,"

"It's Ed Lynch, Caroline; please may I speak to Danny?"

"Certainly," Caroline held out the phone, "Danny, its Mr Lynch,"

Danny took the phone.

"Danny Trevanion?"

"Danny, it's Ed. I need you to give our patients another shot of B12, antibiotics and anti-viral. They haven't identified the source yet but they are running further tests now and will telephone later."

"Thanks Ed; I'll see to it right away. Don't rush back here though,"

"I won't. Look, I need to fill up the jeep but I think Rosie wants to talk to you,"

"Okay Ed, I'll see you when you get back,"

Rosie took the phone and Ed went outside telling her to be outside in twenty minutes or so.

OO

"Hi Dad," Rosie said.

"Hi, how are you getting on with Ed?"

"Fine. I've been working on him to give Dup a break. I banged on a bit about how good Dup is at tracking and how much Leopard's Den means to him. I think I might be getting somewhere there."

"I knew I could rely on you Rosie," Danny smiled although of course Rosie did not see it.

"But don't let Dup & Caroline know what I've been doing for now,"

"Dup's busy," Danny said, "but you have a few hours yet to convince him a bit more,"

"I'll do my best, Dad, but the effort has to come from Ed himself,"

"I realise that but I'm sure you've done a great job,"

"That remains to be seen," Rosie said, "he's filling up at the moment but he will want to go soon,"

"Okay Rosie; I'll see you both when you get back here,"

OO

Ed came back in exactly twenty minutes.

"I got more sandwiches and coffee plus some chocolate," he said.

"Ed, how did you know I had a chocolate craving?"

"I've never met a woman yet who didn't," he said.

They drove off and were soon out of Cape Town and heading back into the bush.

OO

They were both quiet for a time but neither realised they were the subject of the other's thoughts.

Rosie broke the silence.

"I could come over to Mara and cook for you sometime if you want?"

"You really are a woman of many talents; you mean you cook as well as drive and do simple vet procedures?"

"I don't have any Michelin stars Ed; don't get too excited," Rosie laughed, "but we'll have to let things settle at Leopard's Den a bit first else I will be accused of feeding the enemy and make things worse,"

"We can't have that," Ed replied with a smile, "Look Rosie, I feel really bad about the way I have treated du Plessis and I intend to have a good talk to him and Danny when we get home,"

"Thanks Ed,"

"I can't believe you passed up a chance to see your husband though; I thought you would have been love's young dream,"

"It's not always the fairytale you think it will be. I think we're jinxed because the first time we tried to get married the fire that killed Sarah broke out,"

"I believe you make your own luck," Ed said.

"I just think you're dealt a hand and you have to play those cards as best you can,"

"Well you haven't done badly so far, Rosie,"

"Thank you, neither have you,"

"I meant what I said on the way; you'll make a great vet,"

"Thank you; I have had a good teacher and you've taught me quite a bit too in the short time I've been back at Leopard's Den,"

"_I wish I could teach you other things," _he thought_,_ still tormented by the idea of her body pressed close to his on a warm night.

"So will you cook for me?" he said.

"Of course,"

"I look forward to it, I don't want you to think I'm a male chauvinist though, that women should stay home and cook. I approve of women having careers."

"I'm glad because we would not get on if you didn't."

"I'd like to think we could all be friends at Leopard's Den because, as we have seen, tension is poisoning the atmosphere, but I really mean to sort that out,"

"You might have to try harder with Caroline because she is really anti you because of Dup."

"The woman is openly hostile but she impressed me when she helped me the other week. Danny was out and a cheetah needed an operation. She conquered her fear of blood and did very well. She must really love her husband,"

"She does,"

"Sometimes I regret not getting married but when I see long term acquaintances split up and divorce and the way their kids are affected by it I thank god I'm not,"

"I still think you'd be quite a catch," Rosie found herself flirting.

"If only," he sighed.

"That receptionist at the lab had her eye on you, I think,"

"I didn't even notice her," he confessed, "I was concentrating on what I had to tell Danny,"

"I could do with stretching my legs a bit," Rosie said.

"Good idea," Ed pulled over and they got out. They sat on the ground as close as they could get without touching. She poured coffee for them both.

She took one of the chocolate bars he had brought and ripped it open. She ate it quickly; the creamy chocolate sliding down her throat like silk.

Ed noticed she had crumbs on her face and reached out his hand; gently brushing her lips clean with his fingers. His touch was like a flame to paper.

"Ed," she breathed.

"Damn it, I should not even be thinking this way about my business partner's married daughter but the last few hours have been torture, Rosie,"

"They have been for me too," she swallowed, "Max wouldn't have been in bed but I could hardly go to see him when I find myself aching for your touch, I can't stop thinking about you, Ed. Having you so near to me. You belong to the world I want to be in,"

She did not object when he pulled her to him; it felt good to have his arms around her and he did not object when her hands began to stroke his back and her mouth began to caress his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: obviously Rosie has not really hinted at any problems with Max but they are bound to want different things and drift apart sooner or later and Leopard's Den matters to Rosie as much as anyone. Ed belongs to the world to which she aspires. Besides, after seeing how he was with her in 7.6 when he & Dup found her after the cheetah attack I think there is a small chance of something more.**

Ed held Rosie close to his strong warm body and she didn't protest as she melted into him. His mouth caressed hers before moving to her throat and jaw line and back to her lips. She moaned softly as his hands caressed her back and buttocks.

"Ed, I know this is wrong and we really shouldn't but I need a man right now; Max hasn't touched me in months because we have been ships in the night."

Ed whispered in her ear and Rosie shivered pleasantly as his rich voice caressed her intimately.

"If you were my wife I would not leave you so hungry and wanting, I would be tormented when the day parted us; longing for the moment when I could hold and touch you again."

."Oh Ed, please don't talk that way; it's not that it isn't nice to hear such things but it makes me feel really bad,"

"I'm sorry," he said softly,

She trailed her fingertips down his cheek and caressed his firm jaw.

"Don't you dare ever be sorry, Ed Lynch, because I'm not. Max and I need a long serious talk about our future because, once I qualify, we will want to take different paths for sure because we simply don't belong to each others' world and I have been in denial about that for months. A man can open and run a bar in any city or township but Leopard's Den is the only desirable place to be a vet and we both know that; especially after Dad and Dup fought so hard to get it back."

Ed sensed that her thinking was clear and he admired that because, for someone so young, she had clear ambition and knew her place was working alongside her adored father, Danny. He made up his mind that he, Danny and the du Plessis' would have a damned good clear the air talk when they got back but right now they had to deal with this situation like adults for it was a long trip back to Leopard's Den.

They sat up but Ed kept his arm around her. His base instinct was kicking in because he desperately wanted to carry her to bed, undress her and make love to her for hours. She made him feel good about himself; made him want to be a better vet as well as a better man and it was a long time since anyone had made him feel like this. Her indirect admonition about the way he treated du Plessis already made him want to do the decent thing by the old Afrikaner.

"Thank you for respecting me," she said so softly he almost didn't hear.

"I want to make love to you but not out here; besides which I don't have any er, any..."

"Condoms?" Rosie said.

"Yes, that's the word."

"I'm on the Pill," she said, "I was pregnant but lost the baby after a dicey encounter with an elephant before I left for vet school. I decided it would be better to use something because if I had a kid I wouldn't finish my training and I'm not the stay at home maternal type, as you may have guessed, Back in Bristol you heard all the time about young girls who had good jobs and promising careers but they were stupid enough to get caught out and that's your life down the pan. I want to be a vet, Ed; more than anything since I came to South Africa,"

"Why did Danny resign as State vet?"

"He hated the red tape and endless reams of paperwork that went with it; he's very hands on and back then we also had to concentrate on trying to save Leopard's Den,"

She looked into Ed's eyes.

"If I came to Mara to cook for you would you then take me to bed?"

"I would do whatever you wanted, Rosie. It's a while since I have felt attractive to any woman; I think the animal smell puts a lot of them off."

"It doesn't me but then it's second nature; maybe that's why I rebelled against my true nature and married Max."

"Maybe," Ed was unsure.

They shared a lingering tender kiss.

"We need to have a proper talk about all this," Ed said, "But at a time when one of us doesn't have to concentrate on the road,"

"I quite agree," Rosie said, "Part of me knows exactly what I want but the little girl in me is terribly confused right now."

"The little boy aspect of me is rather confused too,"

"We'll talk later," Rosie said, "Once you sort things out with Dad, Dup & Caroline the atmosphere will be easier to deal with."

Ed got up and pulled her to her feet; knowing that far from making it easier it would be a lot more complex to resolve the emotional knot inside him and they still had hours on the road ahead of them where anything and nothing might happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: On account of what I learnt today in 7.8 concerning Rosie & Max's problems and Ed's marital status I have worked these facts in. The storyline about who killed Peters bored me a bit although I **_**did **_**enjoy the way Dup & Fatani got to the bottom of it. **

They were quiet for a while; each absorbed in their own thoughts.

Rosie was increasingly aware of Ed though; the way in which he had kissed her had awoken things in her she had never dared dream. In truth she was daydreaming about going to Mara during the day to cook a meal for them; a meal that somehow never got eaten because they ended up in bed together having the most fantastic sex either of them had ever known.

Ed felt close to her at that moment and looked forward to them both having a proper talk without distraction. The way they had kissed had made him tingle in every pore.

Rosie caught him studying her profile. She flicked her hair aside.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked him pointedly.

"Yes," he flushed; slightly embarrassed that she had caught him looking at her, "Do you?"

"Are you kidding Ed? You're gorgeous,"

"I wouldn't say that,"

"Believe me, Ed Lynch, you really are so gorgeous. You seem so strong,"

Rosie's eyes filled with tears as she realised she had been kidding herself that she and Max could be together; they wanted different things and that much was clear but the impending divorce made her worry that Danny would be acutely disappointed in her merely for that and if Danny found out about the other thing...

"Rosie?" Ed pulled over, "are you alright?"

At his gentle enquiry Rosie burst into tears and Ed suggested they get out whereupon he pulled her into his arms.

"Not really, Ed," she lifted her face and her tear-filled eyes looked into Ed's blue ones.

"You can tell me to mind my own business,"

"I need to talk to someone and you're here,"

They sat on a rock but Ed kept his arms around her.

"I'm just a bit sensitive at the moment. My husband and I are getting a divorce; part of me will always love him but we wanted different things. My Dad will be so disappointed in me because he liked Max,"

"Marriages don't always work out the fairytales we think they will be when we say I do," Ed said gently, "believe me, I know."

Rosie was astounded, "I never knew you'd been married, Ed,"

"I still am as a matter of fact; we separated five years ago after she ran off with a client of mine who was wealthier and we didn't quite get around to finalising things. She didn't even give me a backward glance as she left to be with her hot-shot lover and that really hurt."

"Oh Ed, I really am sorry."

"There is always the worry she will find me and try to worm her way back in but I wouldn't give her a second chance because too much has passed," he looked at her and she saw the faint trace of tears in his eyes, "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Danny or Dup about this though. I find it hard to talk about,"

"Of course I won't; what does she do?"

"She's a pharmacologist,"

Rosie put her arms around Ed, "that isn't the worst part either; if my dad finds out what I'm going to say next he really _will _be disappointed with me,"

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

"I failed my veterinary pathology module and if I don't pass the retake then I won't qualify and it will all have been for nothing. I'm clearly not as good as I thought I was,"

Ed held and soothed her.

"As it happens, pathology was my best subject at Veterinary College and Danny knows that because he always lets me take the lead in that. I can help you tell him and I can tutor you, help you get through with flying colours,"

"Would you do that?"

"Of course I will; we will have to be open though, not necessarily about what's happened between us on this trip, but because it would be kind of difficult to keep tuition secret,"

"I'm not looking forward to telling him,"

Ed gently trailed his fingertips down her back; being close to him felt incredibly good and she felt light-headed.

"I will be there for you," he said gently,

"Thank you, Ed,"

"You're very welcome," he said.

"Can I kiss you Ed?"

"I would like that,"

She kissed him hard, rubbing his back as she did so. Ed felt himself tremble; her mouth felt so sensual against his yet was hard enough to take his breath away.

"I'm glad we're not too far from home," he whispered, "I don't feel it's safe to be alone with you,"

"Oh really," she looked at him and whispered in his ear, "Ed, I want you to take me back to Mara and make love to me, all night long,"

"Don't tempt me," he breathed.

"But this way, when we've told my dad about my failing pathology and you agreeing to tutor me it might make it easier for me to offer to go to Mara and cook you dinner as a thank you,"

"I think you may be right about that," he said, "and you're every bit as good as you think you are, Rosie. In fact I actually think you're pretty amazing,"

"I think you're pretty awesome yourself,"

They kissed once more only this time Ed initiated and Rosie tingled all over as he took her breath away. The sensual caress of his lips and tongue on hers drove her crazy and she caught herself wondering at that moment what Ed Lynch was like in bed and how any woman could leave him for someone else.

"Ed," she murmured, "Thank you for making me feel so much better,"

"It works both ways," he said, "I'm thinking about finalizing things so that Fiona will not have cause to chase me half way around the world but you have made me see things clearly for the first time in five years. When she left I was hurting so badly that I could not see beyond the next week. We'll have that clear the air talk with Du Plessis and Caroline, include him in the business and then we'll concentrate on your pathology exam; after that we can talk about the future and spend as much time together as we can,"

"Thank you, Ed," Rosie whispered.

"You're very welcome," he smiled, "and the quicker we get back to Leopard's Den the quicker we can move on,"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They were on Leopard's Den land now so Rosie knew that it wouldn't be long before she had to deal with her father's prospective disappointment.

Sure enough they soon drew up at the house. Dup was sitting outside drinking beer and Caroline was leaning on the veranda railing.

Rosie waved as she got out of the jeep. Ed joined her moments later.

"Hello Rosie," Caroline said,

"Hello," Rosie smiled hoping that she did not look like she'd been crying as she knew Dup would get the wrong impression that Ed had upset her.

"Nomsa has the kettle on," Caroline said, "Won't you stay for some tea, Mr Lynch?"

"That would be very welcome, Mrs du Plessis, thank you," Ed smiled wearily.

Rosie and Ed sat down as Nomsa brought out the tea.

"Where's Dad?" Rosie asked.

"He's on the telephone to Alice," Caroline said.

Just then Danny came outside and he hugged Rosie and shook hands with Ed.

OO

"How did the two of you get on?" Danny asked.

"Oh Ed and I got on fine," Rosie said; wondering what her father would think if he knew how close the two of them actually had got.

"We need to talk about this place and how things are going," Ed said.

He swallowed and Rosie felt for him because she knew he would not find it easy.

"Rosie here spent virtually the entire trip to Cape Town selling me on how Dup here is a living legend and I think I have finally come to realise just how much Leopard's Den means to all of you. It's coming to mean something to me too because you have done such a great job here and therefore, "he turned to Dup, "Will you forgive me for misjudging you, Mr du Plessis, I did not realise at the time how much it must have hurt to give up your share in the partnership and that it was a sacrifice to enable you to have Leopard's Den back and I actually do admire you for that. Rosie convinced me that you know this land better than anyone. I think you may potentially be a bit of a loose cannon but I am prepared to split things three ways if Danny is in agreement. We may never get on or be bosom pals but I think we can tolerate one another for the sake of local knowledge and the future of this project. The way we have been since I came in with you has been far from easy for any of us. "

There was a brief silence after this and Danny subtly gave Rosie the thumbs up whereas both Dup & Caroline looked astounded. What had Rosie done with Ed?

Being a woman Caroline had been aware that there had been distinct frostiness the last time Rosie had spoken to Max and despite the fact Ed could be pompous at times and damned difficult at others he was attractive; Caroline supposed. She preferred not to infer anything else at this time given that Ed and Rosie had been on the road alone together for hours.

Dup shook Ed's hand.

"We really should try," he said, he slapped Ed on the shoulder, "There might be stuff I don't like about you Lynch but you're alright and a million times more decent than Peters,"

"I couldn't agree more," Danny said.

"I know it wasn't easy but I'm prepared to try and get on if you are; it makes things easier all around."

"Thank you Ed," Caroline said, "I appreciate that you are prepared to see Anders' merits and things have been difficult here. Danny?"

"I totally agree," Danny said, "We should draw up a new partnership agreement and cut Dup in for a third although I am of course sorry I had to cut him out at all,"

"It had to be done, Trevanion," Dup said, "It was our last chance to get our home back,"

"And you have it," Ed said, "We'll have to find a solicitor to draw things up; Caroline and Rosie can attest to the signatures if necessary. As it is I have some personal legal business to take care of myself,"

Rosie hoped they would not ask; she felt somehow privileged to have this information about Ed that her father did not know. But of course they did.

Ed cleared his throat and Rosie wished she was holding him.

"We may as well get everything out in the open," he said, "Five years ago I separated from my wife, Fiona, when she left me for a wealthier client without a backward glance. I have heard nothing from her during that time and while the separation was made legal it was never finalised but I intend to do that soon. She hurt me badly and I just could not talk about her or what happened – I certainly couldn't give her a second chance because far too much water has passed beneath that particular bridge - but I really want to put the past behind me now for the sake of the endangered species project."

"Fancy that!" Dup said but he made no further comment.

"I need this place," Ed said, "I need the challenge of this project and of doing something worthwhile and I need all of you too so we can make it work and be something we can be proud of; not that I am not already proud."

"I'm proud of it too;" Dup said, "We all are but Danny should take most credit because Leopard's Den was nothing before he came here and he has put it on the map,"

OO

The impromptu barbecue party they all had that evening went on long into the night. Danny and Ed took their turn grilling steaks and Nomsa flitted in and out with bread, butter, and salad. Liv had invited Fatani over and the atmosphere was wild as they toasted to solidarity and the future of Leopard's Den. To Dup's surprise he and Ed even found themselves sharing jokes and anecdotes. Caroline looked on with a smile on her face. At last Leopard's Den was back in harmony with the wild nature of the African bush.

But Rosie seemed a bit distant. Ed wanted to go and see if she was alright because he had felt her pain during their mutual confession on the ride home. But he went to Danny instead.

2Danny, can I have a word?"

"Of course Ed; and I am really glad that you have made things right with both Dup and Caroline,"

"I am happy here Danny; in fact, for the first time since Fiona left me, I see a future for myself and not alone; with people who genuinely care about and believe in what they're doing,"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Rosie seemed a bit emotional on the drive back; I thought she was worried about how things were here but it's more than that. She cried on my shoulder. I didn't take advantage. She has a couple of er issues that she is worried you will be disappointed in if she tells you,"

"I could never be disappointed in her," Danny said.

"We confided in one another and so I don't think I have the right to tell you but I told her that I would be there when she told you,"

Danny had noticed that Rosie and Ed kept shooting glances when they thought no one was looking. Danny wasn't sure he liked this because Rosie was married. Still, he would worry about that later.

"I appreciate you being there for her, Ed," Danny said, "Let's go and see if we can find her,"

They made their way back to the party but were approached by Dup; unusually not pissed out of his head.

"You didn't upset Rosie either of you; only she suddenly started crying and rushed off. She's not in the house,"

"We were looking for her ourselves," Danny replied, "Don't worry,"

They found Rosie in the animal hospital; she was shaking with sobs and Ed wished he could hold her but did not dare to attempt to comfort her with Danny present.

"Oh Rosie," Danny cooed, "Whatever's wrong?"

"You'll be so disappointed with me when I tell you, Dad,"

"Well, try telling me and let me be the judge,"

"It's not working out with Max; we both want different things and I have been in denial for so long. I'm afraid we're getting divorced,"

"I really am sorry, Rosie, but it really isn't the end of the world," Danny consoled his daughter and Ed felt like a spare part at that moment.

"That might not be," Rosie sniffed, "But the worst thing is, because of the strain and everything I failed my pathology module and if I don't pass the retake then I can't qualify and it will all have been for nothing. I've worked so hard for it, Dad, because I want to work alongside you and Ed. But I feel like everything that matters is slipping through my fingers and I'm really scared,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I bet you're really disappointed in me aren't you Dad?" Rosie said.

"No, I'm not Rosie. You've had a lot on your mind what with Max and all the problems here,"

Rosie sighed.

"Pathology has never been my strong suit either," Danny admitted, "It's my least favourite part of the job because I prefer animals to be alive when I attend to them,"

"It was my best subject," Ed said, "Danny, if you don't object then I am more than happy to help tutor Rosie so she can get through and pass with flying colours, Are you alright with that Rosie?"

"Yes, thank you Ed," Rosie smiled at him and his heart melted, "I need all the help I can get,"

"I've seen what you can do, Rosie. Mostly your post mortem work is fine but you make the odd mistake, such as nicking or cutting in the wrong place, and that's the sort of thing they fail you on."

"I will be most grateful for anything you can do to help me, Ed," she smiled at him,

"In fact when I pass I'll cook you dinner at Mara to say thanks, "

"That sounds like a more than fair exchange," Ed said, "That is if Danny is in agreement,"

"Rosie doesn't need my permission, Ed," Danny said.

"No, I suppose not. I ought to be getting home; I've been on the road a lot and I'm pretty tired."

"Goodnight Ed," Rosie kissed him gently on the cheek but Danny didn't read anything into it about what had happened between them on the journey.

"Goodnight Rosie, Danny. I'll see you tomorrow." Ed walked out into the night.

OO

Rosie slept better than she had expected that night; she supposed it was because she had got all the emotional tension about her impending divorce and her vet school failure off her chest. She dreamt of Ed; the way he had kissed and comforted her made her tingle.

Ed too slept with a smile on his face; finally things at Leopard's Den would be better and he knew he would be much more able to help Rosie through her exam with Danny's knowledge. That would mean there would be no secrecy and therefore no misunderstandings. Ed liked it that way. There had been far too many secrets in the air, not least his own, and now everything was out in the open he felt a lot better. Danny himself had admitted to the fact that pathology was not his best or favourite aspect of the job. Ed would not say it was his favourite in practise because, like Danny, he preferred live patients but it was something in which he excelled and if he could use that to help another promising young vet get qualified then it would be worth his time; alright it didn't hurt that the young vet in question was rather attractive. He thought that the way in which Rosie had suggested dinner at Mara openly, where they could finally spend quality time alone together in comfort without Danny reading more into it than simple gratitude for his help, had been rather clever on her part.

OO

Rosie joined them at breakfast; hoping that her anticipation at seeing Ed was not too obvious.

Danny, Caroline and Dup were at breakfast.

"Ed phoned a while ago," Danny said, "he's found a dead springbok which he's going to bring over here."

"Why on earth do we need a dead springbok?" Dup asked.

Rosie sighed.

"You might as well know I failed my pathology module and if I don't pass the retake I can't qualify. Ed has agreed to help me because it was his best subject,"

"That's good of him," Caroline said.

OO

Ed turned up moments later. His vehicle had a cage attached and there was something in the back covered by green tarpaulin.

Ed joined them and Nomsa offered him coffee which he accepted.

"I've never even operated on a live springbok before," Rosie faltered.

"You will be fine," Danny encouraged, "Just listen very carefully to what Ed tells you and follow his instructions carefully,"

Rosie and Ed headed for the animal hospital for Rosie's first Leopard's Den based pathology tutorial.

OO

"So how are you this morning?" Ed asked once they were out of earshot of the house.

"I'm fine; I feel a lot better today, How are you?"

"I'm alright," he looked pained, "I telephoned my wife yesterday when I got home. She wanted to try again but I told her there wasn't a hope in hell. She walked out on me once and would likely do so again. I don't want all that hurt. I told her outright I wanted to finalise divorce proceedings and she agreed,"

"You don't think she will turn up,"

"Not likely; she likes her home comforts and there are precious little of those here." He put his arm around Rosie, "All you need to think about is getting through your pathology exam."

"_And telling my Dad I'm sort of falling in love with his business partner," Rosie thought._

The tutorial went very well and in fact Ed needed to give little instruction.

"You're doing very well," he said, "I suspect you had a lack of confidence but that is hardly surprising because brilliant people often do and you will be brilliant, Rosie. I know it. I've seen you do procedures and come up with treatment ideas that most young vets at your stage of training would not even contemplate and that says so much for you as a person as well,"

"Careful Ed," Rosie laughed, "Else my head won't fit through the door,"

"I'm telling you because it happens to be true," he said.

They concluded the springbok post-mortem and Ed helped her clean the work services and dispose of the remains.

"We'll get the test results just to see how close they are to your findings." He said.

"Thank you so much Ed; you've done wonders for my confidence,"

"You're welcome and I really am looking forward to dining with you at Mara,"

"So am I," Rosie said, looking into his eyes.

Ed really wanted to put his arms around her and hold her close but did not dare do so at Leopard's Den.

Over the next couple of weeks Rosie performed several pathological procedures under Ed's guidance but they were careful to not be seen to be over familiar with each other although they both knew that was what they wanted.

"You will get through," he told her, "You are not the type of girl to give up; especially when she's so close to what she wants."

OO

Everyone stood outside Leopard's Den to wish Rosie luck as she left on the long journey to Johannesburg to take her examination. Her divorce from Max had come through that morning.

"How do you think she'll do?" Danny asked Ed once Rosie had driven away. Ed noticed that Danny seemed almost as nervous as his daughter was; in fact probably more so.

"She will be fine," Ed said, "her confidence has improved. She passed the theory; it's just the practical part she needs to get through. I admire her greatly. Danny."

"So do I," Danny said, "Her mother would be so proud of her; I just hope she doesn't have to wait too long for the result,"

"Probably a week or so," Ed said, "although since we trained in the UK things might be different here."

"She got her divorce today," Danny said, "So once she passes and get qualified she will be free to make a new start here where she belongs; with her family and the people who love her,"

Ed wasn't sure if he should read anything into that so he said nothing; had Danny meant that he still wasn't free or that Danny sensed he loved Rosie. In the latter he was pretty much correct and Ed's emotions frightened him.

There was nothing outstanding to be done that day so Ed took the radio and went for a drive saying he would be there for dinner. Rosie was taking a train to Jo'Burg and Liv had driven her to the station.

OO

Ed took a drive into the bush and went for a walk. He was missing Rosie but he was torn. He was sure that Danny would not like him taking up with Rosie. He wasn't quite as protective of Liv as she was not his natural daughter. But it wasn't like Rosie was worldly innocent; she had been married and would have learnt the harsh facts of life from both the human and animal kingdoms. She made him want to be a better man; brought out his protective instinct as well as arousing his passions. She was emotionally vulnerable due to her divorce and Ed kind of understood that. He had loved Fiona; if he was honest maybe a part of him always would but she had left him for someone else after a lengthy affair so all trust was gone. Not to mention how much she had hurt him. He really hoped she would not come looking for him. She had said nothing on the phone about the man she had left him for.

OO

"Ed," a female voice made his heart leap but he turned to see Caroline.

"Oh hello Caroline,"

She walked up to him.

"Ed, if I ask you a question will you either give me an honest answer or tell me to mind my own business?"

"Alright,"

"Have you got feelings for Rosie?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ed swallowed hard; this was just what he did not need right now.

"Yes," he sighed,"But she's an ambitious, beautiful and very strong willed young woman. I admire her passion and commitment." he looked at Caroline, "We talked a lot on that drive to the lab and enjoyed one another's company. Most of what she said was about Anders and the importance of Leopard's den and that was what won me round. Things between all of us have been better since don't you agree?"

"I won't dispute that," Caroline admitted, "Rosie is like a grand-daughter to me; not by blood because she is Danny's daughter not Sarah's but we look out for each other,"

"I appreciate that, just as I know that she is hurt by the break-up of her marriage and I have no intention of hurting her, you must believe that. I also know that I am old enough to be her father and that I can do nothing about. It is extremely awkward for me but yes I do care about her and much more than I ought to. She really is a breath of fresh air. I have seen her at work, Mrs Du Plessis, and she attempts procedures most young would be vets at her stage of training simply would not contemplate."

"That's true, she is very dedicated and determined and you have helped her a lot."

"Please believe me nothing has happened between us apart from a kiss,"

"But would you like it to?"

Ed flushed, "I would be lying if I said no, but Rosie is an adult and knows her own mind," he was worried, "Please tell me you haven't said anything to Danny about your suspicions or he will live up to my name if you know what I mean,"

"No, I haven't even hinted at it to Anders,"

Ed breathed out thankfully.

"Rosie has promised to make me dinner at Mara if she passes her exam but I will drive her home," Ed hoped Caroline did not guess he was lying. He was angry she had approached him although he understood that Caroline cared about Rosie and her family. He really was between a rock and something else rather hard; metaphorically speaking at least.

"Ed, I am glad that we are on a good level now after the tension we experienced at Leopard's Den when you first came on the scene."

"So am I,"

"I won't say anything to either Danny or Anders because you and Rosie need to have a really good talk about things to work out where you both stand and how you see the future. Rosie will almost certainly stay put here after she qualifies because she believes in leopard's Den as much of any of us and she will help make a difference. You both need to be really sure it's what you want because if it isn't then there is no point going public. Danny would lynch you if you hurt her, you do know that,"

"I'm well aware of it," Ed said

"So what is happening with your situation?"

"I have spoken with Fiona that is Mrs Lynch, and made it clear that I don't want to try to work things out. She left me once, for some rich prick who was a client of mine and if she did that once...well she could again and I can't go through that again, Caroline. She has agreed to finalize the separation with divorce and things are in motion for that to happen. I am more content at Leopard's Den than I have been for some time and we need each other to make this thing work out. All I can promise you is that I will take things slowly so Rosie and I will have a really good talk about things before we proceed, if we do decide to do so. Is that good enough for you?"

"Yes," Caroline said, "It's good enough for me. Danny, Anders and Rosie have no need to know we ever had this conversation."

OO

Oblivious to the conversation between Ed & Caroline, Danny suggested that Ed go to fetch Rosie at the station as he was expecting a phone call from Alice.

Ed jumped at the chance and drove off. Rosie was delighted when she got off the train and saw his familiar cream coloured Toyota land cruiser waiting for her.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"It went really well, Ed. I didn't get stuck about anything and they said it was one of the best cuts they'd ever seen. It's not official yet; I will get a letter soon but unofficially, thanks to your help and tuition, I passed."

"Oh Rosie that is wonderful," he blinked tears from his eyes.

He clasped her hand.

"We will keep that to ourselves for now," he said, "But I really am extremely proud of you because I knew you were better than your doubts,"

"You make me feel really good about myself, Ed. You make me want to be the best British vet in South Africa,"

"Well I would say you were more than two thirds of the way there," he smiled.

They shared a deep very tender kiss and Rosie was trembling when it broke. The sensation of Ed's mouth caressing hers drove her mad with longing but she knew it would be worth the wait.

"I think I'm falling in love you, Edward Lynch," she murmured.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too, Rosie Trevanion,"

She laid her hand on his thigh. Through his neat khaki trousers his leg muscles felt well defined.

"It won't be easy," he warned, "We need to have a really good talk about things including any expectations we may have. I am pretty sure Danny won't like it, for one thing,"

"Well he _will _do the overprotective father routine but I'm used to that. Since things are so much better between all of us at Leopard's Den right now he won't want to spoil it."

"I don't want to spoil it either," Ed said, "What we do is wait for your official results, have the long promised dinner at Mara and take things from there. "


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Rating rises to M here as Ed & Rosie get steamy. Best not read this if you're a Rax (Rosie/Max) shipper. This chapter is revised with a more dramatic hook.**

"So how did the exam go?" Liv asked at dinner. She had invited Fatani, her new boyfriend, along. Rosie was delighted for her step-sister for they all liked Fatani. Ed had declined to join them but Rosie understood that as did Caroline; although for different reasons.

"It went really well," Rosie beamed, "I didn't get stuck on anything and everything went the way it should. I have got a really good feeling this time, thanks to Ed,"

"He did good by you," Dup said as he buttered a piece of bread, "I'm not a vet but I can imagine it must be really hard doing operations when you know you're going to be judged on it,"

"Yeah it is hard, Dup," Rosie said, "Dad will tell you that,"

"I think that there's a lot more to our Mr Lynch than meets the eye," Dup said.

"_You'll never know how true that is, Dup," Rosie thought._

Aloud she said, "Well I should get my results soon and if I pass I will honour my promise to cook Ed dinner at Mara,"

"It's not a matter of if, it's when," Danny said, "I'm so proud of you, Rosie,"

"Thanks Dad; it means a lot to me,"

OO

A couple of days later Danny was busy inspecting an injured leopard when he heard a loud whooping scream and saw Rosie rush towards him waving a sheet of paper.

"Dad, I did it! I passed pathology and the comment said it was the best pm they had ever seen from a student,"

"Well you had better have the afternoon off," Danny said, "Since you promised Ed a dinner."

"Yes, I will need to go into the township to buy the stuff later but I need to make sure Ed doesn't have any other plans since I wasn't expecting the result quite so soon,"

Danny threw his arms around his daughter and they hugged each other tightly.

"I am so proud of you, Rosie; I really am,"

"I'm proud of me too, Dad. I only wish Sarah and my mum were here for this moment. Please tell Alice when you talk to her later,"

"Just try and stop me," Danny laughed.

"I'm going to find Ed," Rosie said.

OO

She found Ed at the quarantine pens where he was examining a lioness with an injured leg.

"It's official Ed," she threw her arms around him, "I passed."

She showed him the letter and he kissed her.

"I knew you would do it," he said with a smile. "I'm very proud of you,"

"It's time I cooked you that dinner,"

"I look forward to it," he smiled, He fished in his pocket and drew out some keys, "I'm guessing you don't have a key to Mara so here is my spare set."

"Thanks Ed; I have to ask though if there is anything you're allergic to or simply don't eat as the last thing I want is to make you ill."

"No, pretty much anything goes," he replied, "but if it's steak then I prefer medium-rare,"

"Red or white; wine that is,"

"You choose Rosie; I trust your judgement,"

"Thank you, would eight o'clock be a good time?"

"Perfect," he stepped closer to her, "Don't forget your toothbrush. As it happens I sense a bad storm is on the way which serves us well as it would mean you would have a legitimate reason to stay over and your dad knows there are lots of guest rooms there," he winked and Rosie winked back.

OO

She drove into the township and brought the ingredients to make a sauce in addition to two sirloin steaks and a bottle of Merlot. She then went over to Mara; it was mid afternoon and she knew there was plenty of time.

She was soon busy preparing to cook and she felt incredibly happy. Ed had been so helpful boosting her confidence to get her through the exam and it had paid off so this would be only part of his reward; the rest would come later. She tingled in anticipation of Ed's strong hands running over her body.

Danny approached Ed as the latter prepared to leave Leopard's Den. The skies were thunderously dark and the wind was picking up.

"Ed; it looks like there could be quite a storm. Could you take some things over to Rosie and tell her I would rather she stayed over so I needn't worry about her driving back to Leopard's Den in this?"

"No problem Danny," Ed smiled to himself; this was going better than he had hoped.

"Enjoy your dinner," Danny said, "and once again thank you so much for helping her get through the exam,"

"It was a pleasure," Ed said.

OO

As Ed walked into Mara his senses were assailed by delicious aromas wafting from the kitchen.

He walked in.

"Hello," Rosie said, "have a sit down. There's some wine on the table and it shouldn't be long now before we can eat."

"Thank you so much," he smiled, "I can't remember the last time a woman cooked for me,"

"Well you deserve it for helping me get through the exam and the rest of the reward will come later,"

"Actually Danny asked if I would mind putting you up overnight as there looks to be quite a storm coming, He thinks you'll be in a guest room,"

"Well there will be quite a storm when they find out about us at Leopard's Den; if they don't already suspect," Rosie said, "anyway go and relax and I will bring your dinner soon,"

"Well, it's not very often I enjoy being told what to do but this is one of those times," Ed smiled.

OO

He poured some wine and called,

"My favourite, how did you guess?"

"Luck,"

Moments later she brought in their dinner. She had put candles on the table.

She sat opposite him and they began to eat.

"Rosie, this is simply delicious," he gasped, "The steak is perfect, I don't suppose you would give me some culinary tuition?"

The food melted in their mouths and they relaxed. Ed cleaned his plate of every last morsel.

They sat on the sofa and he pulled her close. Rosie melted into him; he felt so solid and so real. She closed her eyes as she inhaled his masculine scent. They could see the dark skies and hear the storm raging outside.

"Ed darling," she murmured, "This is so nice,"

"It's been far too long since a woman called me darling," he said softly, "and I'm glad it's you,"

He kissed her and pretty soon the kiss intensified as he took her breath quite away. Rosie trembled violently. Having his arms around her and being able to caress the hard sinewy muscles in his chest and back took her to places she was sure she had never been.

"Ed," she breathed, her voice hoarse with emotion as his mouth moved to caress her throat and jaw line.

"You are sure about this aren't you?" he whispered,

"Yes Ed, I've never been more certain of anything,"

"Good," he whispered as his hard sensual mouth pressed against hers.

Rosie began to unbutton Ed's shirt as she crouched over him. His hands caressed her back and buttocks through her tight jeans and top, His hands felt so good that Rosie gasped.

"Oh god, Ed,"

He got up and she pressed her body against his; acutely aware of both their needs.

"Sssh!" he murmured as he took her by the hand and led her to his room.

OO

Once inside his room they closed the door.

Ed took her in his arms as she pressed against him with unprecedented urgency.

They kissed; their kisses becoming hungry and urgent as she unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his chest. He had a nice body; a lot of men his age were running to fat which Rosie did not find attractive but then Ed was the first much older man ever to catch her attention.

Her tongue swirled around his nipples, licking and sucking gently and he moaned softly, "Oh Rosie,"

They were caught up in a mad scramble to undress each other and Rosie liked very much what she saw; he was lean but still had good muscle tone and soft skin. And those blue eyes were to die for. Ed was impressed by her flawless complexion; burnt a tawny shade by the African sun. Her lips continued to caress his chest as her hands ran across his naked shoulders and down his muscular back.

He threw back the bedclothes and gently pushed her down onto the crisp sheets.

His mouth descended to her genitalia and he was surprised to find how wet she was; her own juices glistened on her inner thighs.

Rosie felt her body shake and tremble violently. She threw back her head as a moan emanated from the back of her throat.

"Ed, oh my god! Don't stop."

He gently nibbled her clitoris sending waves through her. It felt like he was drinking from deep within her. She shivered; caught up in the moment. There was a real light deep within his blue eyes that made her shiver with its intensity.

He was big and hard and Rosie moaned as he slipped inside her, caressing and thrusting. She pushed up against him; overtaken by an unprecedented urgency.

"Ed," she gasped, "Oh god I really do fancy you,"

"I've noticed," he smiled as he thrust harder and faster, "I honestly did not think I could hold on,"

"Nor did I," she breathed.

She raked the smooth flesh of his back with her neatly manicured nails.

"Oh Rosie, don't stop doing that,"

"I don't want to hurt you,"

"It doesn't," he gasped, "It feels bloody terrific,"

She continued to claw his back as he rode her hard and finally came to rest on top of her with a cry of ecstatic triumph.

Moments later a jet of sweet fluid gushed from inside her to blend with his. He moved off her and held her tight; drawing the covers over them as the rain had cooled the heat.

Their breathing was ragged and they did not speak until it settled. He inhaled her skin; smelling her musky aroma.

"You deserved that reward, Ed Lynch," she breathed, "and there is plenty more where all that came from,"

"I certainly enjoyed it," he murmured.

"So did I," she whispered, "It was the most awesome sex I ever had and I really did need it, Ed. I need you because you make me feel good about myself and you believe in me,"

"I need you too, Rosie," he murmured into the semi darkness, "I need you because you make me want to be a better man."

"You're already all the man I need, Ed Lynch. You're a wonderful vet, a natural born leader and you exude confidence and desirability. "

"Let's get some sleep," he murmured, "I just want to know that when I wake up you will be right here beside me,"

"I'm not going anywhere, Ed," she murmured, "that I can promise you,"

OO

Fiona Lynch sighed as her taxi drew up at Mara. She had no preconceived notion that Ed would be remotely even pleased to see her or that he would still be broken-hearted but she quite failed to understand why he was here in Africa on a joint venture; the Ed Lynch she had known was a born leader. She bitterly regretted that she had left him; the man she had run off with had turned out to have huge gambling debts and a drink problem so she had had enough.

The screen door was open and she tip-toed through.

The house was silent but she wrinkled her nose at the musty smell in the air. She could not see Ed here in such simple accommodation but then she was used to her mod cons and home comforts; none of which she had seen any evidence of since arriving in Africa. He deserved so much better than that, so much better than her he knew. She was aware she had hurt him and probably shattered his confidence and ability to trust but she was also aware of her sense of contrition that she still loved him and wanted him back in her life. Perhaps too much water _had _passed beneath the bridge that had been their marriage. She would not know until she saw him but Fiona Lynch was about to get a very big shock.

She stood quietly; just listening for signs of life.

OO

Unaware of her presence Ed awoke with Rosie lying in his arms and kissed her awake. Her arms went around him and she realised that she was aching for him in virtually every nerve in her body.

"Ed," she moaned, "I want you so badly,"

"Prove it," Ed smiled.

She got astride him and sank effortlessly onto his massive erection. She rode him hard and he moaned loudly as their bodies became slicked with sweat in the heat of the morning.

Fiona pushed open the door; having followed the sound of voices.

Ed suddenly froze and Rosie was aware he was looking at the open door. Her gaze followed his and she froze at the sight of the immaculately dressed dark haired woman standing on the threshold.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Another WAH writer has respectfully requested I provide content description with each chapter else she won't read further. This chapter has no steamy stuff but I would rate it K+ - T because it has elements of serious spite- fuelled marital discord which may be emotionally upsetting for some readers.**

"For god's sake Fiona I've a damned good mind to call the police and have you done for trespass!" Ed shouted.

"I had no idea you would be entertaining at this hour," Fiona snapped back but as she bit her bottom lip Ed saw tears welling in her eyes and he slammed down his fist on the bedside cabinet.

"Tears will get you nowhere," he raged, "Did you seriously think I would stop at home like a lovesick puppy hoping you would change your mind? Not nice when the boot is on the other foot is it? Perhaps you have some idea of how it made me feel. What's the matter? Perhaps Paul's bank balance was not as big as you'd hoped or has he had the sense to run off with some mindless little tart whose brain capacity matches his?"

"He has left me yes,"

"Well if you are looking for sympathy you have come to the wrong place," Rosie was a little unnerved. She had no doubt in her mind who this interloper was and she felt for Ed. Ed put an arm around her.

"I want you out of my life. I want you to sign the final divorce papers and leave me to get on with my life. I don't want to see, hear, talk to or even look at you. Get out before I _do _call the police! You made your decision and gave me no say in that so I made a life without you and I'm happy. I hate what you did to me and I'm just too angry right now to deal with you."

"I think I still love you, Ed"

"In that case you should have said no to your rich prick of a lover and kept your panties on," Rosie snapped.

"Rosie," Ed warned although in truth he was glad she had said what she had. Suppose Fiona found her way to Leopard's Den and let on she had found Ed in bed with a young woman. Obviously Danny knew Rosie was at Mara but assumed she was in a guest room. It did not bear thinking about because Danny really _would_ be disappointed in her then; especially if he had to find out third hand from a complete stranger.

Fiona stood stock still in the doorway.

Ed was still angry; his blue eyes were like flint, his jaw and mouth set in a hard firm line and both women could feel the heat rising off him.

"Get out!" Ed repeated, "I don't want you here. You have no claim on me now. I love Rosie,"

Rosie felt warm inside.

Ed pulled on a white t-shirt and pair of khaki coloured trousers which were folded beside the bed. Rosie noticed he dressed with his back to his wife.

"I'll be back in a moment," he said, making a show of kissing Rosie on the lips.

He almost pushed Fiona into the next room and closed the door behind him.

"What part of get out do you find so hard to understand?" Ed seethed," I'm above emotional blackmail and your feminine wiles. You won't get a penny out of me,"

"So what's so special about Rosie?"

"I might ask you the same about Paul although I suspect that was because he made twice as much as I did; you always were a shallow gold-digger. In answer to your question, I'm rather pleased to tell you that Rosie makes me feel alive, she makes me want to be a better man and she's a young trainee vet; extremely promising."

"I would imagine she's rather a good lay as well," Fiona smirked.

Ed was so incensed by this that he turned white.

"If I didn't disagree with hitting women I would slap you for that,"

"Go on then!" Fiona taunted.

"You're not worth the energy," Ed snapped, "as it happens she does make you look rather frigid in that department but no wonder you were frigid with me when you were getting it elsewhere. What's the matter? Couldn't he keep it up in the end?"

"Alright," Fiona held up her hands; worried for a moment that Ed would strike her. He had never been violent but she had never seen him as angry as he was at that moment. His blue eyes flashed with rage and she could feel real heat rising off him as every hair on his body bristled. She didn't for one moment suggest his rage came from having been caught _in flagrante; _he didn't want her there in the same continent as him, much less the same room.

"I'll drive you to the airport," he said, his tone measured as he fought to contain the white heat of rage, "I will make damned sure you get on a plane with those signed divorce papers."

"I've been on a plane for hours, Ed," she wheedled, "please at least let me stop in the vicinity for a couple of days and rest up. You might decide you want to talk calmly and with civility."

"Pigs might also fly!" he snapped. "Get away from me. There is no hope in hell of us trying again; you burnt all those bridges the day you walked out without so much as a goodbye or backward glance. I have moved on and I do not want you; I have Rosie now and we're happy. It's not nice to get a taste of your own medicine is it?"

She said nothing.

"It isn't nice is it?" his tone demanded a reply.

"No, you're right it isn't nice Ed. I never should have come. I'm sorry,"

"Glad you have finally realised that your actions had consequences," he said.

"I saw a sign for another game park nearby; Leopard's Den I believe it was called. I could see if they take paying guests because it's obvious you don't want me here,"

"Ten out of ten for observation," Ed said icily.

He grabbed hold of her arm; gripping so tight that his fingertips were imprinted in her blanched flesh. He lowered his voice.

"Don't you dare to go near Leopard's Den! My business partner and his family live there and they don't deserve to have you inflicted on them."

He pushed her ahead of them and hailed one of the Mara rangers.

"Take Mrs Lynch into the township, find her a hotel and if you see her come near here again then call the police without hesitation."

"Very good Mr Lynch," the man said.

Rosie could hear a car drive away.

Ed came back into the bedroom. He seemed calmer now.

"I really am sorry about that Rosie; I honestly had no idea she would come here,"

"If I was your wife I would not have wanted to lose you but then again if I was your wife I wouldn't have needed to run off with someone else anyway, In a small way I can understand but I don't condone what she did to you."

Rosie pressed close to Ed and kissed him. He took her in his arms and held her tightly.

"Ed, they all know about you being married at Leopard's Den but just suppose she goes there supposedly looking for you and tells my Dad – not realising who he is- that she found you in bed with a young woman. Even Jana could do the maths if you know what I mean,"

"I do," Ed was pale and shaking. The rage had long abated but he was shivering from the emotional shock. Rosie put her arms around him.

Rosie dressed quickly while Ed made them toast and coffee; of which he consumed very little.

"We need to go to Leopard's Den anyway; as a matter of course but we need to be there soon because, to be honest with you Rosie, I do not for one minute trust Fiona not to go and make trouble for me,"

"Ed, whether she drops us in it or not you can count on my support," she looked into his eyes, "Do you really love me?"

"Yes," he said softly, "I do and I did not realise until that moment."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**This chapter is content rated T as there is quite a lot of emotional tension, disagreements and evocative revelations. No sexual content; just mild touching, hugging and kissing.**

Ed drove them to Leopard's Den. Rosie reminded him that she had driven over to Mara the previous evening but he put his arms around her and looked into her eyes.

"I want you with me, Rosie. I don't think alone is a good place for me to be right now. I will drive you back later to collect your vehicle,"

He held her close, like he didn't want to let her go which indeed he didn't. He had realised only the moment that he had spoken the words that he loved Rosie and did not want to be apart from her but he was still emotionally shaken by that morning's events. He began to shake and Rosie was shocked, although not entirely surprised, to see those blue eyes of his filling with tears.

"Ed sweetheart," she whispered, "Please don't shut me out from this; I might only be young but I probably understand things a lot better than you realise."

"Do you mind driving?" he asked, "I'm not really in a fit state right now and I need time to compose myself before we see Anders and your father.

"Of course I will; I am here for you, Ed." She linked her arm through his.

They set out for Leopard's Den.

Ed began to cry; his body shaking with convulsive sobbing. Rosie pulled over and put her arms around him. He sobbed against her chest.

"The last thing I ever expected was for her to come after me. She showed no interest in me the night she walked out; for quite a few months before that If I'm honest. No doubt she thought of me once he'd dumped her. She must have thought 'Ed is probably still pining and will take me back if I shed enough tears and act contrite enough,' .But people change. I hardened my heart against women and romance until I saw you. Yes I'm still ambitious but the difference is I want to share my dreams and ambitions with someone who is equally committed and you are. I've seen your passion Rosie and it inspires me; it has put back the spark I really thought I had lost and that's why I love you so much."

"You must really have loved her,"

"I did but love can turn into hate; I hated what she did to me and I came to hate her. I don't even want to be on the same continent as she is. To tell you the truth and you know I'm not violent by nature, I would probably have killed her had you not been in the next room,"

"Oh Ed,"

She held him close for a time until his sobbing subsided; she said nothing and just gently stroked his back.

Finally he composed himself.

"We ought to be getting on," he said, "She might already have found her way there and started dripping her poison; once she starts doing that she has people eating out of her hand."

"My Dad, Dup and Caroline aren't stupid," Rosie said, "But I want to know that, if they find out from anything she says, then I will defend what we did last night because I have no reason whatever to be ashamed that we made love because it was beautiful, Ed. I'm not just trying to make you feel better; I'm saying that because, as far as I'm concerned, it's the truth, the whole truth and nothing but."

"Thank you so much," he breathed.

They moved off again. On the way they saw trees that been felled by last night's storm and some broken fencing but all in all the damage did not appear to be too devastating and there was no evidence that the storm had brought fire with it; for which they were both thankful.

They pulled up outside and there appeared to be no strange vehicles.

"How do I look?" Ed asked.

Rosie took a clean rag and soaked it with water from a bottle so that Ed could wash his face.

"You look fine," she said.

They went in. Danny, Liv, Dup and Caroline were eating breakfast. Nomsa offered them coffee which they accepted.

"So how was dinner?" Caroline asked.

"Splendid," Ed said, "Passing vet exams is just one of Rosie's many talents; cooking is another,"

OO

On the last few moments of the drive they had agreed to play it by ear; if Fiona had turned up ahead of them they would have no choice but to come clean but. If not, they would preserve their dignity for a time although, as Rosie had said, she was not ashamed they had spent the night together and, although he had not said as much, neither was he. In truth he had enjoyed the experience; she had made him feel attractive and desirable as well as the fact she had been so tender with him it had melted him inside.

OO

The others finished breakfast and went about their business. Dup and Caroline were going with Danny to check for storm damage that may need repairing. Ed went to the animal hospital with Rosie to check on their patients.

"Well, all seems well for a change," Rosie said, "None appear to have attempted bolting and everything seems well,"

"I'm glad about that," Ed said "To be honest Rosie darling; I'm worried sick about everything. I know I have your support but I still dread to think what will happen if Danny is forced into confronting the truth about whose bed you _really_ slept in last night,"

"We will deal with it when we need to, Ed,"

Little did they realise that they would be forced to confront the issue a lot sooner than either of them had expected.

OO

Dup, Danny and Caroline arrived back at Leopard's Den; pleased that all they had really needed to do was reinsert a few fence posts and check on a few zebra that had clearly been panicked by the ferocity of the storm.

OO

"Hello," Caroline said, "Can we help you?" she was addressing a dark haired woman who was sitting on the steps.

"I'm looking for Ed Lynch," Fiona replied.

"He's in the animal hospital," Danny replied, "I'm Danny Trevanion, his business partner, I'll take you there myself because there is something I need to talk to Ed about anyway."

Fiona followed Danny, who went in and called,

"Ed, there is a lady here to see you,"

"Coming," Ed called although his heart was in his mouth. Rosie followed him at a discreet distance wishing she could hold his hand. They both knew who she was.

"If she's a lady I'm a rhino poacher," Ed muttered.

He presented himself;

"Fiona, was I not clear enough? Go home. You are not wanted here."

Dup and Caroline appeared and Ed rolled his eyes; the last thing he needed was an audience.

"Do you two know each other?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, this is Fiona to whom I have the misfortune to be married,"

"I went over to Mara this morning," Fiona said, "I found Ed alright; he was in bed with this young woman," she indicated Rosie, "and let's just say he wasn't helping her wash her hair."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**This chapter is rated K+ as contains tension, arguments, compassion and kissing of a mild nature.**

There was a stunned silence after Fiona's bombshell. She was smirking and Rosie really wanted to slap her hard. If Fiona wanted a fight she would get one.

"Of course we knew Ed was married," Caroline finally managed to say.

Rosie sensed Danny's anger and she felt nervous all of a sudden but she would stand by Ed.

"Rosie, what on earth were you thinking?" Danny exploded with rage.

Ed put his arm around her waist and did not withdraw it although Danny glowered at him. Rosie stood her ground.

"Dad, I'm an adult now. I've been married and divorced so I'm no longer a little kid. I'm nearly a qualified vet and close to fulfilling my dream of working on a game reserve alongside my Dad."

Fiona smirked even more; so Danny was Rosie's dad was he? That made it even better; destructive in-roads which may get Ed back because it was highly unlikely, as her father, that Danny would allow Rosie to be with a man almost twice her age,"

"Ed and I talked a lot on our night trip to the lab in Cape Town. We shared a kiss. Last night I went to cook Ed dinner; as promised for his help with getting me through my exam; we never planned to end up in bed but we didn't fight it because neither of us is ashamed and we both had the need. I love Ed and we want to be together whether he gets a divorce or not. Ed has taught me about the kind of person I want to be, you've taught me the kind of vet I want to be."

"Well he has clearly taught you a few other tricks," Fiona said.

Danny turned on her; incensed.

"My daughter got divorced because she and her husband drifted apart and wanted different things."

"Quite," Dup added, "Max didn't divorce Rosie because she took her pleasure elsewhere which we understand you did," Dup scratched his beard and his eyes were bright as he glared hard at Fiona, "Did you seriously think Ed would be at home waiting for when your fancy man tired of you? He's got more pride and self respect than that. He doesn't do self pity which is clearly what you're after but times change and people move on. You burnt your bridges and it's time to cut your losses because Ed is committed to Leopard's Den and Mara, as well as Rosie now. Do the decent thing by finalising the divorce and going home. Our Rosie wouldn't say she loved a man if she didn't and we're all behind them here. You won't get any co-operation so sling your hook; preferably as far away as possible."

Caroline was rather proud of her husband at this point and hoped he would not spoil it by saying something daft or belching. Ed was astounded by the fact that Dup was standing up for him unprompted; although he knew that Anders cared a great deal for Rosie and her father and this was probably his motivation here. Whatever the reason Ed was grateful. He half expected to wake up at Mara in a moment to find out that the last few hours had been a bad dream; apart from the aspect of what Rosie had been doing to him when Fiona walked in on them of course.

"Caroline," Danny said, "Would you and Dup mind taking Mrs Lynch into the house and getting Nomsa to make you some coffee? Like right this very minute, "he added when they did not move.

"Sure thing Trevanion," Dup said, "Come on girls."

Fiona shivered; what on earth was her Ed thinking? Going into business with this dirty Afrikaner; who was probably semi-literate and needing a good delousing. She could not believe that Caroline was married to him; clearly the woman appeared desperate but Fiona was never to know that she had made the gross mistake of underestimating Anders and Caroline du Plessey. Ed was a born leader; not one for taking the lead from others.

"Don't let her linger," Ed said, "Else she will get her feet under the table and you will never be free of her. I'm terribly sorry about all of this,"

Fiona was shaking as she followed Caroline and Anders; she did still love Ed but knew that she had no one to blame for his hostility, other than herself.

OO

Left alone with his daughter and his business partner; Danny turned to them.

"Dad, I wish I could apologise for loving Ed but I can't. "She pressed her lips into a pout.

"Ed?" Danny said.

"Danny, I make no apologies for the fact that Rosie and I kissed during our trip to Cape Town and I certainly won't apologise for loving or having made love to her because we both met a need. Rosie is a breath of fresh air; helping her get through her exam was a huge privilege. I admire her incredible passion and spark; not to mention that she is gifted and intelligent. She has restored my ambition and confidence as well as making feel more alive than I have done since Fi..., since that manipulative bitch left me. The only thing I will apologise for is that she has inflicted herself on you. She turned up at Mara this morning and I told her, as clearly as I could, that I did not want to be on the same continent as her, much less within the same few square feet of space,"

Rosie pressed close to Ed.

"I realise that I am probably much older than you would want for Rosie but I won't hurt her; not after Fiona has hurt me. I realise that she is vulnerable after divorcing Max but I will look after her because I happen to love her. I will make sure Fiona signs the relevant documents then our own divorce can be belatedly finalised and I realise I should have done that five years ago."

"By rights you should have done," Danny said, "But I have only ever been widowed, never divorced. All I have ever wanted is for Rosie to be happy. When we first came to Leopard's Den she was a right stroppy little mare,"

"Don't remind me Dad," Rosie cringed at the memory of her sulky battles with her late step-mother, Sarah Trevanion,

""Ed, I am more than happy to accept you as Rosie's partner but if you do anything to hurt her then believe me, I will come after you and do as your surname suggests."

"That would be your right," Ed said. He cuddled Rosie, "I must say I'm rather grateful for what Dup said though,"

"We will go and see what we can do to get Fiona on her way and out of here," Danny said.

"Thanks Dad," Rosie said, "For everything,"

**A/N: Just so we are clear, Fiona's assessment of Dup does not match mine. Okay he is hardly a sex god but he's a very decent and funny guy and a lot brighter than everyone gives him credit for.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**This chapter is rated T for safety as it contains yet more tension, harsh words and kisses but no explicit adult scenes although sex is implied. **

Danny put his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit as I'm sure Ed could use some tlc; I'll wander on over to the house and help Dup and Caroline out with convincing Fiona she's neither needed or wanted here. Why don't you wander over to the quarantine pens as it's too nice a day to stay inside?"

"Thanks Dad," Rosie said.

"Thanks Danny," Ed bowed his head.

"Where's Liv?" Rosie asked,

"Oh you needn't worry about her; she's in the township with Fatani."

Danny left to go back to the house.

OO

"I can't believe how cold and calculated that was," Ed sighed, "Granted she didn't know that Danny is your dad when she dropped that bombshell but I bet she thought all her Christmases and her birthdays had come at once when she did find out but she doesn't know Danny, Anders and Caroline from Adam; she may have tried to drip poison but they already have the antidote because they love you."

"Dad, Dup & Caroline will make it clear she isn't welcome," Rosie said. She put her arms around Ed and pressed close to his warm body. She sighed as he drew her close to him. In the silence she was aware of his heartbeat against her and the soft sound of his breathing as he looked into her eyes.

"Let's go for a walk," he said.

"Alright," she said.

"Oh Rosie, I really do love you," he breathed, "Will you stay the night with me at Mara tonight? I really don't want to be alone,"

Her lips brushed against his gently.

"Would you mind joining us for dinner here tonight?"

"As long as she's gone by then; I could not eat dinner around the same table as Fiona."

Rosie gently traced Ed's spine with the lightest brush of her fingertips and she smiled as she felt him tremble slightly, as he bent his head to affectionately nuzzle her neck and shoulder.

"I was so proud of you today, Ed," she murmured, "and I mean really proud,"

"I'm proud of you too, Rosie; you are such a wonderful person and I really do love you so much,"

"I love you too, Ed Lynch,"

Her hands caressed his back and began to massage the tension from his shoulders. He smiled.

"That feels good," he sighed

"It's meant to and there will be plenty of that and more besides when we get back to Mara later on,"

"I look forward to it," he smiled, "But your dad is right; it's too nice a day to stay inside when we aren't compelled to so let's go for a walk."

He linked his arm through hers and they went outside.

They stood; looking out at the cloudless azure skies.

"Well Danny seems to have accepted the idea of us and not under duress," Ed said, "I must say I'm jolly relieved about that as I thought he would kill me on the spot,"

"He knows I don't give up," Rosie said, "but he means what he says, if you hurt me,"

"I could never hurt you, Rosie," he murmured into her ear.

OO

Fiona felt decidedly uncomfortable; sitting at the table with Danny and the du Plessis'

At least they had decent coffee; she supposed. When she & Ed had first been married he had regularly brought her breakfast in bed; usually coffee and croissants or continental rolls. She shook her head. Wasn't open hostility sometimes a mask for latent passions? Although Ed had made himself resoundingly clear that she had burnt her bridges and there was not a snowflake's chance in hell of them trying again.

"Ed doesn't want you," Caroline's voice broke into her thoughts, "You hurt him and you can't expect forgiveness after five years; you've left it too long."

"I think the best thing you can do is finalise your divorce and leave him, and us, in peace. I'm sure you can salvage something and find someone else. I don't know about divorce because I've been twice widowed but he could sue you for adultery," Danny said, "I'm not just saying this because it's my daughter he wants to move on with; as long as Rosie is happy that is all that matters to me, but we have enough troubles here without the added misery."

"Is it anything I could help you with?"

"Me and Danny are in partnership with Ed and he would not accept any help from you," Dup said.

The Ed Lynch she had known would not even have considered going into partnership with such a mismatched pair of loose cannons. He was a natural leader; unused to sharing decisions because he was a brilliant businessman and a gifted vet. Why had he sold himself out for a game reserve that had seen much better days probably sometime during the last century? What had he done? No, more to the point, what had she done to him? Was this his way of getting revenge by showing her he did not want or need her after all? She felt a stab of jealousy but combined with the sadness that he had moved on without her. She took a deep breath and composed herself because the last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of these people.

Fiona had a horrible sinking feeling which, given her normal confidence, was alien to her as she realised she had left it too late; she had lost Ed forever and she had no one to blame but herself.

"So I should just give up and leave," she asked, her bottom lip trembling as she tried hard not to cry.

"I think that would be the best thing for both of you, not to mention all of us," Caroline said, more harshly than she meant, She would be the first to admit that she was not Ed Lynch's biggest fan but her heart had warmed towards him since he had returned from Cape Town and made his peace with her beloved Anders. "As I, as all of us see it, you had your chance to love Ed and be the wife he deserves but you threw it all away. You can't just come crawling back when your chips are down and expect things not to have changed. Plenty of errant spouses do of course and some get lucky but you burnt your bridges with Ed. You hurt him; quite badly I would imagine and you can't make him want you."

"You'll just make yourself unhappy crying for the moon, "Dup said, "especially when you already had it and its light isn't shining on you anymore."

"That's very poetic, Anders," Caroline was surprised. Du Plessis smiled.

"You're right of course," Fiona said grudgingly, "I'll give him his divorce, stay a couple of days to get over the journey out here, in a hotel far from here so you need not worry about running into me and then I will go home and start over,"

"What do you do?" Danny asked.

"I'm a pharmacologist,"

"We could use one of those around here,"

"Danny, don't you dare," Caroline warned.

"Ed's made it clear he doesn't want her here," Dup said, "and I have to say I agree with him."

OO

Ed and Rosie were standing by the quarantine pens; he had his arms around her waist and she leaned back into him. He was emotional and distracted. Rosie ran her hands along his strong muscular forearms.

"I wonder how they're getting on." Ed mused.

"I told you, my dad and Dup will sort her out and, if they can't, Caroline certainly will," Rosie said.

"I have a bad headache," Ed sighed, "All this anxiety is making me feel rather unwell,"

She turned to him and looked into his eyes as she put her arms around his waist and gently brushed her fingertips along his back.

"How can I relax?" he sighed, "I'm so sorry for all this, Rosie, I really am,"

"Don't apologise Ed; none of this is your fault. She left you, not the other way round."

He gently traced her spine with his fingertips and gave a weak smile as he felt her tremble.

"I love you, Rosie," he murmured, "I would never hurt you,"

"I love you too, Ed," she pressed close to him, "What I want to do is drive you home to Mara, run you a bath and join you in it before cooking you dinner and making love to you all night,"

"That sounds good," he smiled.

He saw Danny, Caroline and Fiona approaching and kissed Rosie suddenly; so hard it took her breath away as his mouth caressed hers ardently, exploring her throat and earlobe as well.

"Ed," she gasped, "I didn't expect that,"

She kissed him back, her hands ardently caressing his back, shoulders and buttocks. At that very moment she wished they were in his bed in Mara making wild passionate love.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Fiona said somewhat icily. In truth she wanted to be a long way away from here. Seeing Ed so into someone else was acutely painful but she had to agree that she deserved a taste of her own medicine as she had done the same to him although admitting it made her feel like her heart was breaking.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Ed snapped.

Fiona read the unspoken fire in Rosie's eyes that said if she wanted a fight over Ed she could have one.

"Ed, listen to me one last time," Fiona hated being reduced to pleading.

"I still love you and I regret what I did. I left you and thought you would wait to see if I came back,"

"I waited two years," Ed clenched his fist, "I cried and I suffered, my work suffered because of you. I moved on eventually and hardened my heart so I would not get hurt again. What you have done today is hurt me all over again although I am stronger now because of it,"

"But if I have hurt you all over again surely that must mean something?" she wheedled.

"It means that I have a new life where I am happy," he held Rosie close, "Any love I ever had for you turned to hate when you walked in this morning. Please just give me a divorce and leave me in peace. I am not the man you knew; I have moved on and Rosie makes me want to be both a better person and a better vet. I don't love you and I do not want you in the same continent as me, much less the same breathing space."

"I know you can make this place work, Ed, because you are a brilliant man with a head for business and a real heart for the vet stuff," she looked at Rosie who glowered at her and kept her arm tightly around Ed's waist, "Look after him and don't make the same mistake I did,"

"That's hardly likely since I don't choose men by their financial status and think purely with what's between my legs," Rosie snapped, "But yes I will look after him purely because I love him."

"I'll take you to the airport," Caroline said, "If only to make sure you really do get on a plane,"

They walked away.

OO

"Are you alright?" Danny asked them

"Not really; in fact the tension has made me rather unwell,"

"Rosie, why don't you take Ed home and look after him? If we need you I will send Dup to get you,"

"Of course Dad, today has been difficult for all of us." Rosie said, "Ed has asked me to spend the night with him at Mara and I really don't think he should be alone,"

"That's probably a good idea," Danny said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**This chapter's content rating is K+. No explicit adult material although sex is inferred. **

**A/N: After the emotional tension of the last few chapters I thought Ed & Rosie deserved some quality time together. I had initially intended to have Fiona stick around and die of a snake bite but decided it would be a far more fitting punishment for her to see Ed happy with someone else and for her to realise that she has lost him through no one's fault but her own.**

**Remember that this story IS an AU fic. Here we see an interesting twist to things; obviously in the real WAH. Danny left for England to be there when Alice gave birth and nearly didn't get there due to being falsely accused of murdering Peeters. In this story I had Peeters just move on and not die. **

Caroline and Danny had both gone to drive Fiona to the airport. Dup excused himself to do some tracking but before he went Ed put a hand on his shoulder.

"Anders, listen. I just want to say I really appreciate what you said back there in my defence."

"No problem," Dup said, "We may not get on but what she did was wrong and I think she knows now that she lost you the moment she walked off with her fancy man. I just want Rosie to be happy; I care about her and if you keep her happy that's more than good enough for me."

Dup walked off.

"I could do with a drink," Ed said,

"Let's go and see if Nomsa has made any lemonade today," Rosie said.

They went into the kitchen and Nomsa poured them some lemonade.

"We won't be here for dinner," Rosie said, "I'm going to Mara with Ed,"

"Look after each other," Nomsa said,

OO

Rosie drove Ed back to Mara. As they arrived the sun was just setting; painting the sky with fiery red and golden hues.

They pulled over and got out. Ed slipped his arms around Rosie and nuzzled her neck as she leant back against him. They watched the sunset together. They did not speak but the silence between them felt comfortable.

He gently spun her round and she pressed close to him; burying her head in his broad chest and inhaling his masculine aroma of sweat and cologne. She held him tightly as she began to brush her fingertips lightly down his back.

"I love you, Rosie," Ed murmured.

"I love you too," she said, looking into his blue eyes.

She was totally intoxicated by him; the sound of his voice caressing her soul , and other parts as well if she was honest, the feel of his hands on her, the smell of him, the way he made love, and the way his blue eyed gazed sent shivers through her. He had a lovely voice especially when he whispered in her ear; the sensation of his warm breath making her tingle in every nerve ending. Rosie knew he was hers now but she also understood why Fiona had hoped to have him back.

"So now you have me all to yourself what do you intend to do with me?" Ed said.

Rosie ran her hands across Ed's broad shoulders; working out the tension with her fingers and smiling as she felt him tremble.

"Wait and see," she teased, "Now I do believe I said something about joining you in the bath,"

"I like the sound of that," he murmured, "But how about a proper drink first; after today I could certainly do with one and I am sure you could too."

OO

They went inside and Ed fetched some wine. He uncorked the bottle and poured two glasses; one of which he handed to Rosie. They snuggled up together on the sofa.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked.

"A little but I will feel much better later on, after...well you know," he winked at her and she smiled, understanding his meaning perfectly clearly.

They drank their wine and Rosie went to the bathroom. The bath at Mara was a marble-tiled spa and she filled it with hot water and fetched an assortment of towels.

Ed came when she called him. She unbuttoned his shirt and they scrambled to remove clothing before slipping into the hot water. She leaned back against him and let him massage her neck and shoulders with his strong supple hands. She was well aware of him and his sensual caress further intoxicated her. She then massaged and washed him; enjoying the fact he trembled as she caressed him with a soapy washcloth. They kissed long and hard; lips caressing every inch of each other's torso.

"I feel much better now," he murmured as he took his turn to wash her.

Moments later they were out of the water, roughly towelling each other dry before they hastened to Ed's room and he locked the door behind them.

OO

It was late evening and Danny was in the animal hospital. Anders & Caroline sat on the veranda drinking wine

"She definitely got on the plane then?" Dup asked.

"Yes, I think she realised she'd lost him the moment she walked out. I don't pity her though; she should have realised her actions would have consequences. I don't really know Ed but he isn't the sort of man who would have sat around hoping she'd come back. I was actually rather proud of you today, Anders," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before moving to hold his hand in hers.

"It happens I was proud of you too," he smiled, "I really do love you, Caroline. I know I act like an idiot at times and I have no doubt she thought I was a dirty illiterate peasant but whatever I do, I do it for Leopard's Den, for you, for all of us."

"I know, Anders," she said softly, "And I love you too, so very much,"

OO

Rosie and Ed lay contentedly in each other's arms. Her head rested on his chest and his fingers gently stroked her back. They were slicked with sweat and their breathing was ragged. Rosie could feel his heart beating.

"You really are a wonderful lover, Ed Lynch," she murmured, "and a wonderful man."

"You're a wonderful woman too, Rosie. I can't thank you enough for your support today and I'm sorry you got caught up in such an awkward situation,"

"I'm here for you, Ed," she said as she nuzzled his bare shoulder, "I will have to go back to Jo'Burg and finish vet school for a brief time but I have even more motivation to ace it now I've got you because then I will get to work alongside the two best British vets in South Africa. But while I'm away there is also email or the telephone,"

"I shall miss you terribly,"

"I will miss you too, Ed,"

"The day will come soon enough, Rosie. Let's enjoy the time we have."

"Now that," she seared his mouth with the heat of her kiss, "sounds like a very good idea,"

They sat up, his arms around her, and he poured them some more wine.

OO

Fiona smirked as she walked out of the airport and hailed a taxi. She suspected Caroline thought she had really left South Africa but she was not prepared to give up on Ed just yet. She knew which of his buttons to press which was more than that little tart Rosie Trevanion did; Rosie did not know about what drove Ed and what kind of man he really was. She had heard Rosie and Danny talking about Rosie's impending return to Jo'Burg to finish veterinary college. And she also knew that Danny was intending to return to England soon to be with his pregnant wife. She envied Alice; if she and Ed had had children she knew they would have been complete. She was still not sure whether it was she or Ed who was biologically deficient because they had certainly done enough to ensure pregnancy. It just seemed so unfair when there were so many teenage girls who got pregnant without even trying and ended up on the social worker files as unfit mothers; their kids at risk from the feckless idiots they chose to shack up with. Paul, the man she had left Ed for (or more to the point, now she was honest, the man whose money she had left Ed for) had had a vasectomy which had suited her.

All she had to do was find somewhere to hole up and wait until the wind blew in the right direction for her to take action.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**This chapter has a content rating K+. References to sex but no explicit adult material.**

**A month later**

Fiona was cooling her heels; she had found herself a nice hotel in Jo'Burg but she did regret her departure from Leopard's Den. It meant that she could not find out all the comings and goings. How would she know when Danny left for England? Or when Rosie returned to veterinary school? She knew that Ed would be vulnerable without both Danny and Rosie. She had personally found Danny to be so straight-laced and by the book that he was dull as paint. He did not have the spark Ed had.

Yes, Ed would be very vulnerable without both Danny and Rosie and she was thinking up a way to exploit that. She tried not to think about Ed having sex with Rosie; the little tart as Fiona viewed her. She could not even email Ed at Mara because her location would show that she was in South Africa rather than in England. Damn she really had not thought this through properly at all.

But despite having promised Ed a divorce before leaving Leopard's Den she had actually taken no further action with regard to this matter. He would think that the wheels of legality ground slowly between continents and so he would not be over worried if nothing happened for a time although she realised he probably would have expected some kind of solicitor's letter by now. Ed had no reason to know that the wheels of legality were not turning at all.

She missed Ed terribly. She should be the one in his bed enjoying his gorgeous body; not some young upstart. Paul had not really been up to much between the sheets; unless of course he had been getting it elsewhere without her knowing but she dismissed that possibility almost instantly because Paul had been a crap liar so any signs of infidelity would have stood out a mile. But Ed had been simply awesome in bed. She had been mad to leave him because every day since it had dawned on her just how much she truly loved and wanted him.

OO

Ed awoke with Rosie lying in his arms. She looked so beautiful; her skin looked almost golden in the early morning sunlight. He felt an ache in his heart because, later that day, she would be returning to Jo'Burg to complete her veterinary medicine studies and a week from now Danny would be returning to England for the birth of his child. Ed knew he would have to keep busy but he felt an emotional vulnerability like none he had ever known before.

He was concerned because she had promised him a divorce but as yet he had heard absolutely nothing. Maybe she had changed her mind? Still, the wheels of the law did grind rather slowly and probably even slower when communications had to pass between continents; even in these modern days of fast electronic communications. He bit his lip; he could not worry Rosie with this else she might decide not to return to school and the last thing he wanted was for her to sacrifice her career in veterinary medicine on his account when she would be such an asset to Leopard's Den once qualified. She was already an asset now.

She kissed Ed hard on the mouth.

"I really do fancy you, Ed Lynch," she purred.

"Really," he smiled, "prove it,"

"Glad to,"

And she did.

OO

Breakfast at Leopard's Den was quiet that morning. No one actually said anything but they were all deep in thought.

_Danny_

_Rosie will be fine. She will qualify easily with the help Ed & I have given her and she's worked damned hard for what she wants. I hope I get back from England in time for her graduation or she will never forgive me._

_Dup_

_Rosie will be fine and she'll be a proper vet like Trevanion before we know it. She knows what she wants and will go all out to make sure she gets it. If I had a daughter I would want her to be just like Rosie; not that she would have stood a chance with a father like me._

_I can't help but feel uneasy with the Lynch situation though. I know Rosie loves him and will fight tooth and nail for him. Despite what Caroline says, and she has no reason to lie, I'm not entirely convinced that that bitch, Fiona, did actually get on that plane. With both Rosie and Danny gone Ed will be vulnerable if she comes back and it won't take her long to get her claws back into him. I really wish Trevanion did not have to leave but I can understand why; he wants to be there when Alice has the baby but I really hope he won't be away from here too long; for all our sakes._

_Caroline_

_I'm as sure as I can be that Fiona did get on that plane but I have the smallest niggling doubt. She wasn't someone who would give up easily and she really wants Ed. If that is the case she should have thought before dropping her pants for someone else. He's with Rosie now so Fiona should accept it like a grown woman because Rosie would not stand back and let her try and muscle in._

_I haven't said anything to Anders or Danny about my suspicions with regard to Fiona because voicing doubts usually means they are right. I don't know what she is capable of but I am sure she is capable of sinking to rather murky depths to get what she wants. I really and sincerely hope my suspicions don't get proved right._

OO

Ed kissed Rosie goodbye. She had said her farewells to Danny, Dup, Caroline, Liv and Fatani so they were now having a few private moments.

"I'll call you tonight; when I get there and am settled in," she promised, "but I really will miss you,"

"I know my love; but I will miss you so much,"

Ed held her tightly for a moment.

"I'll keep the bed warm for you, my darling," he murmured.

"Please do," she said, drawing his head down for a tender lingering kiss, "I love you, Ed,"

"I love you too, Rosie." he sighed.

Rosie drove off and they all waved.

OO

"Are you alright Ed?" He found Caroline beside him.

He shook his head; tears burning his eyes.

"Not really; I know she won't be away long but I shall miss her because she makes me feel good. She makes me want to be a better person and I'm looking forward to working with her once she's a qualified vet."

"I know you love her, Ed. She loves you too,"

Caroline could sense that he was feeling bereft; he and Rosie had scarcely been apart for the last month after all.

"Is there anything else worrying you?" she asked gently.

"Yes," he bowed his head and then turned to look at her, "Caroline, please don't misunderstand me; I don't want you to think for one moment that I doubt you but I have a horrible nagging feeling that Fiona didn't actually get on that plane,"

"I have the same suspicions, Ed, but I have been afraid to voice them and I suspect Anders feels the same way although we have not spoken of the matter."

"She promised me a divorce and I was expecting to have received some kind of communication from a solicitor to that effect by now; it's been a month after all. I know that legality can be slow, especially across continents but I have a suspicion she has done nothing about it. She was the only who left me and then tried to worm her way back into my life and affections; why must she punish me? I suspect she is jealous of what Rosie and I have; what she herself threw away. At one time I would have given Fiona everything because I loved her but that love has turned to indifference. I can't say I hate her although it feels that way at times. I don't know quite what murky depths she is prepared to sink in order to punish me, and Rosie by proxy, and I am afraid. With Rosie away I feel vulnerable and when Danny goes I will feel even more so."

He shivered, "We must be on our guard Caroline; all of us must be prepared for anything."

OO

The traffic had been light and so Rosie had made good time; arriving in Jo'Burg a good couple of hours earlier than anticipated.

She was in her room in the halls of Residence; arranging her stationery, toiletries, clothing and books in the various drawers and shelves. Finally she took out her photographs. There was one of her with Danny, Sarah, Liv and Evan by the Clifton suspension bridge before they had left Bristol on that first life-changing trip to Africa. Then one of her fooling around with Dup, a copy of her and Max's wedding photograph (which she put in the drawer) and finally one of her and Ed at Leopard's Den. He was wearing a crisp blue shirt and looking very handsome, Fatani had taken it and Ed had his arms around her. She put that one beside her bed and looked at it.

She missed Ed terribly. She had promised to call him that evening but knew she first of all needed to go to a shop so she could get change for the payphone. Communication at Leopard's Den was mainly by two-way radio so using a phone would seem strange.

Rosie left the halls of residence and walked a short distance to a shop where she brought some milk and a packet of biscuits. She paid for the goods and took up the carrier bag to leave. As she left the general store a woman coming in almost bumped into her and Rosie suspected it was not accidental.

"Watch where you're going," Rosie snapped. She was tired and missing Ed made her irritable.

"Oh I'm sorry," the woman snapped back and Rosie froze as she recognised the voice, "I thought you were used to encroaching on someone else's territory,"

Fiona Lynch was in Jo'Burg and Rosie had the sneaking gut-wrenching suspicion that she had never actually left South Africa at all.

OO

Rosie decided nothing would be gained by having a verbal altercation with Fiona at that point in time so she just glared at her, mouthed the words, "I'll be seeing you in hell," and left the shop.

OO

Ed answered the phone at Mara.

"Ed Lynch,"

"Hi Ed,"

"Rosie," he smiled, "I really am missing you,"

"I miss you too, Ed. I'm settled in okay; well I was until a few moments ago."

A chill ran down Ed's spine and his throat tightened.

"Ed, I really don't know how to tell you this but I can't and won't lie to you," she cleared her throat. "I just ran into someone I would rather not have seen," she breathed hard, "Ed, I just saw Fiona. I don't think she left South Africa at all."

Ed was silent; his mind processing the implications of this.

"Ed, are you still there?"

"Yes," his throat was dry, "I'm still here."

"Do you want me to come home?"

"No absolutely not; I want you to stay and get your certificate. I will be alright; I think Caroline and Dup suspect she didn't leave either and you have just confirmed that. Just be on your guard and be very careful I love you and I intend to make sure she understands that. I don't know what depths she will sink to so we all have to be prepared,"

"I'm so sorry, Ed."

"Rosie darling, you have absolutely nothing to feel sorry for,"

"I love you my darling; I wish I was there with you now."

"So do I; but not enough for you to sacrifice everything you've been working towards. I will call you tomorrow, or email if I can get the computer here up and running because it's been a bit sluggish of late. But you have nothing to be sorry for and I know you love me. That gives me the strength to fight back."

They said goodnight; with an ache in both their hearts; both knowing that they had to be prepared for anything Fiona might throw at them but feeling vulnerable not knowing what form that attack would take.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**This chapter is content rated K+. No explicit adult material but references to sex may appear.**

Fiona smirked as she slipped inside her hotel room. So the little tart was back in Jo'Burg to finish her veterinary education was she? That meant Ed was alone at Mara; alone and therefore vulnerable. There were only the du Plessis at Leopard's Den plus Danny; who would be leaving for England soon. It would be time to move soon. She had no doubt that Rosie would be straight on the phone to Ed; letting him know she was still in the country.

She telephoned room service and ordered a pot of strong coffee; she had a long night ahead to plan her strategy.

OO

Rosie did not sleep well that night; she missed having Ed's strong arms around her and she was worried.

OO

Ed did not sleep either; finally as dawn began to break he got up and made himself a mug of tea which he drank sitting on the veranda as he watched the sunrise.

He decided it would be best to go to Leopard's Den and warn Caroline and Dup that their suspicions about Fiona not going home were correct. He was wary about telling Danny. He needed to get on that plane soon to be with Alice but he also knew that it was not fair to keep it from him; they were after all in partnership and whatever Fiona did or didn't do could affect Danny too. Forewarned was forearmed especially where a manipulative minx like Fiona was concerned; the trouble is he had no idea what exactly he would be warning them about.

Ed finished his tea.

Before leaving Mara he logged onto the computer and sent an email to Rosie.

OO

To: RosieTrev74 universityvetschool,org

**Rosie darling**

**I haven't slept much because I am very worried about what you told me last night. Fiona can't intercept this because although it's an email address she does know I have changed the password several times since she left. She may be brilliant in her chosen field so I am glad that isn't computers. But even so we had better be careful in case she hooks up with someone who does know what they re doing.**

**I have decided it would be best to head over to Leopard's Den and inform Caroline and Dup. I don't think they believe she left either. I have no intention of preventing Danny from getting his plane to England because I met Alice briefly when she turned up unexpectedly at Big Five and I would not want to alienate her. Your dad will make the best decision. I don't know what to expect from her but still;.**

**I love you Rosie and nothing in the world would make me give that bitch a second chance. I want you to know that because right now I feel totally bereft without you. I know that you will whizz through your final studies and come out top but even if you don't I am so proud of you already.**

**I will email you this evening.**

**Love**

**Ed xx**

OO

Danny, Caroline and Dup were drinking coffee on the veranda when Ed pulled up.

"Ed, come and join us," Caroline called.

"Thank you ,"

Ed went to sit with them and Caroline poured him coffee.

"Problems sleeping?" she asked.

"Yes but not quite for the reasons you think," Ed rubbed his temples; he had a headache from lack of sleep.

"It sounds heavy," Danny said.

"I spoke to Rosie last night,"

"She is alright isn't she?" Danny turned pale.

"She is fine," Ed swallowed, "but she confirmed something I have suspected for a while."

"Well I know that doesn't mean she's pregnant because you haven't been together long enough to suspect." Danny said with a sense of relief.

"She takes precautions on that score," Ed said.

"That's a relief," Danny said, "No offence," he looked at Ed.

"Shut up Trevanion and let him spit it out," Dup said.

"Fiona never left South Africa," Ed swallowed, "Rosie saw her last night. I don't know what she is planning but divorce appears to be the last thing on her mind although it's way top of mine. I don't know what depths she will sink to but I thought it only fair to warn you all."

"I knew the wicked witch hadn't started back along the yellow brick road," Dup said. He slurped his coffee and Ed pulled a face. He found Dup's table manners or lack thereof unpleasant. Caroline shot her husband a warning look and Dup swallowed.

"Well we know that her emerald city is jeopardising the Endangered Species project and harmony here," Ed said gravely. "We need to get our heads together; I emailed Rosie this morning just to reassure her and that I would contact her later. She even offered to come back but I said absolutely not; that she must stay and finish her studies."

"Thanks for that, Ed." Danny said gratefully.

"We could try contacting the hotels in Jo'Burg and find out where she is"

"Caroline, do you know just how many hotels there must be in Jo'Burg?" Dup exclaimed.

"Well you can rule out the little family run guest houses and anything with less than 5 Michelin stars," Ed said, somewhat bitterly, "We once went camping in Scotland and within less than two hours she had found a 5 star hotel. She likes her mod cons which is why she would never fit in here or at Mara whereas I can rough it."

"Shame she doesn't like camping," Dup said, "She might have an interesting encounter; of the deadly venomous variety,"

"Anders, that's a terrible thing to say!" Caroline exclaimed.

"He's only said what we're all thinking," Ed replied.

OO

Rosie smiled as she read Ed's email during her lunchtime lecture break. She had tried, and for the most part succeeded, in immersing herself in her studies. She wanted Ed and her Dad to be proud of her. It was nice to hear from him. She quickly typed out a reply and hit SEND.

OO

Ed opened his email. Caroline, Danny and Dup left him alone.

To: 

From: RosieTrev74 universityvetschool,org

**Darling Ed**

**Surprisingly I have managed to concentrate today despite not sleeping well last night. **

**I know that you, Dad, Caroline and Dup will do the right thing. I will keep an eye out and if I learn anything I will get in contact straight away.**

**I missed you last night; I've got used to falling asleep and waking up with your arms around me and I wish I could be with you at Mara right now because I need you. I am worried but I will not abandon my studies; not when I am so close.**

**I will call you later because I want to hear your voice.**

**I love you, Ed. **

**Rosie xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Chapter content rated K+. Needless to say email addresses for Ed, Rosie and Caroline in both this and the previous chapter are pure fabrication on my part.**

Ed didn't sleep any better that night; he missed having Rosie's slender body wrapped in his embrace. What he would not give to be making love to her that night. She made him feel loved and secure and he felt terribly vulnerable without her.

OO

Rosie missed Ed too; in the last month she had got used to sharing his bed at Mara. He was such an incredible lover; passionate but unfailingly tender and gentle. She missed the intoxication of inhaling his scent and feeling his caresses and kisses. She was increasingly worried about Fiona's presence in the city; although not for herself but for what it meant for Ed and those she loved at Leopard's Den. But she had promised Ed she would finish vet school and keeping her promise to him meant everything.

OO

That afternoon Danny, Caroline and Dup had made several calls to various large hotels in Jo'Burg trying to locate Fiona. They pretended to be everything from salesmen to lawyers to distant relatives but they did not get lucky.

"Where else is she going to be?" Dup asked after he hung up on yet another unsuccessful fishing trip. Danny shrugged.

But then Caroline struck gold. The receptionist at the Metropolis claimed there was indeed a Mrs Fiona Lynch currently in residence but she was out. Caroline declined to leave her contact details but wrote the room number down.

"Well we know where she is at least," Danny said, "It's a pity Ed can't come with me when I go to get my flight as I'm flying out from Jo'Burg but I can't leave Leopard's Den without a vet. Still I'll talk to him in the morning and see if we can come up with a strategy based on what we now know."

"I think I will send Ed an email," Caroline said.

OO

Before Ed went to bed he had checked his email. There were two messages.

To: 

From: Caroline duplessisLD23 

**Ed**

**Anders, Danny and I have been doing some investigation. We have tracked Fiona down to the Metropolis hotel (Room 213). I don't know what we can do with this but Anders tells me it's a pretty top notch place.**

**Will talk to you tomorrow but please try not to worry although it's easy for me to say.**

**Best Wishes**

**Caroline.**

OO

To 

From: RosieTrev74 universityvetschool,org

**Ed, my darling.**

**Just to let you know I am thinking of you. I really wish I was with you right now but I intend to keep my promise and finish vet school. **

**Ed, I love you so much and I need you. I'm a little worried that she is probably close by as she sees me as public enemy number one.**

**Goodnight my darling**

**Rosie xxx**

OO

To: duplessisLD23 

From: 

**Caroline.**

**Good work! What we do now; well I haven't given it much thought but I will be over early tomorrow. I can't sleep at the moment; what with this worry and without Rosie. I feel very vulnerable without her but I want her to finish vet school.**

**Ed. **

**OO**

**To RosieTrev74 universityvetschool,org**

**From: **

**Rosie**

**I miss you so much. Caroline has tracked Fiona down to the Metropolis hotel. It isn't far from where you are as I understand it. Please be careful my darling. She isn't physically dangerous but she gets under your skin and in your head.**

**I love you and I need to tell you that every day; not that I can forget you understand but because I want you to know for sure that I would never go back to her. I don't love her anymore, not after what she did. My future is with you and the endangered species project and I look forward to when you can join us as a qualified vet; not that the work you've already done isn't fantastic of course because it is.**

**I can't sleep so I am drinking coffee and emailing you. If only I had you here because I feel a need to make love to you; to make you mine all over again and strengthen our bond. We have to show her a united front. I have every faith in you my love.**

**I think the only way I will sleep tonight will be if I have your photo under my pillow so that is what I will do. I know coffee keeps you awake but I am still tired so hopefully I will drift off.**

**Goodnight my darling**

**Ed xxx**

OO

Rosie almost cried when she read his email; she knew Ed would never take Fiona back and not just because of her. Fiona had hurt him too much. All Rosie wanted was for her to give him a divorce because she had a feeling that, if Ed proposed, she would say yes without hesitation.

OO

The following morning Fiona awoke with a blinding headache and cursed loudly. She took a couple of strong painkillers with her morning tea. She had to work her way through it. She had decided that she would seek Rosie out first. She was isolated like Ed but she was closer by and if she could get in Rosie's head enough to convince her that Ed still loved her and that she was wasting her time. If she could put enough doubt in Rosie's mind that would cause her to hot foot back to Mara and abandon her studies. If she could make Rosie be forced to choose between her ambitions and her family then that would be a job well done.

But Fiona Lynch had no idea of the emails that had passed between Rosie and Ed or that the tender moments they had shared together had bound them together emotionally. She also had no idea that she had grossly underestimated both Danny and the du Plessis'; so therein would lie her downfall.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**The content of this chapter is rated T as it contains extreme tension, emotion and a bitchy cat fight with references to sex but no explicit adult material.**

Around midday Fiona's headache finally shifted.

She went to the university's veterinary school and went to reception where she asked about Rosie; claiming to be a cousin on a flying visit to Jo'Burg.

She was informed that Rosie was in a pathology class until 2pm but a message would be sent. Fiona asked if there were any private rooms where they might meet and the receptionist made arrangements.

Fiona said she would go and get herself some lunch and come back later.

When Rosie came out of the lecture she was informed that someone wished to see her and she was given the location. She had no suspicions but when she walked into the room and saw Fiona waiting for her all colour drained from her face.

OO

Unaware of what was happening in Jo'Burg, Ed continued with his work at Leopard's Den.

OO

"Hello Rosie,"

"What do you want?" Rosie demanded.

"I want my husband,"

"Well, he doesn't want you," Rosie snapped, "I had thought you were intelligent enough to realise that but clearly not."

"He's just toying with you; can't you see that? You would be with him now if he really meant that much to you,"

"He knows what matters to me and he wanted me to stay here and get my qualification which I intend to do; so I can work alongside Ed and my Dad for the future of Leopards Den and the endangered species project. I offered to go back to be of support but he made me promise to stay here and I keep my promises, unlike someone else,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know very well," Rosie snapped, pure hatred for this woman boiling in her blood. "Something about keeping yourself only to him for as long as you both should live,"

"You're a fine one to talk, being divorced,"

"I was too young when I married Max; we grew apart because we wanted different things and it was amicable but I at least didn't spread my legs for someone else."

"Ed's still married so you're an adulteress now," Fiona smirked. "If you're looking long term I doubt Ed can give you children; he couldn't manage it with me."

"Maybe it was you who couldn't," Rosie said, "I know for a fact I _can_ get pregnant because I was before I left for vet school; I lost it due to a dodgy encounter with an agitated elephant but I know it's possible. Mind you, god help any child who copped a bitch like you for a mother,"

"You dirty little tramp!"

"What did you call me?" Rosie was incensed and landed a sharp stinging slap across Fiona's cheek, "You're the tramp, fucking around behind your husband's back. Who knows what dirty things you might have picked up? "

"I don't know what you mean?" Fiona glared at her, "Well the man I left Ed for was the biggest flop in bed."

"Well Ed certainly isn't," Rosie smiled, "In fact he is so bloody fantastic he quite wears me out and takes my breath away."

"That won't last," Fiona smirked, "He'll get bored of you soon enough."

"That's what you think, he told me flat out that you stand a snowflake in hell's chance of getting him back and my dad and Dup will fight tooth and nail to protect Leopard's Den from your talons. You are Ed Lynch's wife in name only now and the sooner you get that into your head the better"

"I won't give up on him yet. When does your dad fly home?"

"Like I will tell you that," Rosie said, "I am not stupid. I love Ed and I'm torn between achieving my ambitions of being a vet and those I love back home but I trust Ed to do the right thing."

"So do I; I trust him to realise what side his bread is buttered,"

"If he wants kids then he'd be better to stick with someone who can produce the goods don't you think?" Rosie said.

"If you want a fight over Ed then you have one," Fiona said icily,

"Well at the end of the day it's his choice," Rosie said as Fiona turned on her heel and walked out.

OO

Rosie was emotionally drained by the encounter. She stood still for a moment. Tears burned her eyes. She sank down onto a chair and sobbed as though her heart would break; hoping that no one would find her because she did not want the troubles at home to spill over into her academic life. But she wanted Ed. Fiona's words had hurt but Rosie had seen that it had not been one sided and she had landed Fiona a slap. If Fiona attempted to get her charged with common assault then she would plead provocation although she had no witnesses to the fact.

OO

Rosie splashed her face with cold water. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and then she went out and bought a pay as you go cell phone. She could not have personal private conversations with Ed on a public payphone; especially not the one she was about to have.

Rosie took the phone back to her room and charged it. She was done for the day with regard to lectures.

She telephoned Mara but Ed was out so she called Leopard's Den. Caroline answered.

"Leopard's Den. Caroline du Plessis speaking,"

"Caroline, it's Rosie," she hoped that Caroline would not hear the tears in her voice, "I really need to talk to Ed,"

"I'll get him,"

She turned to Nomsa.

"Nomsa please could you go and find Ed?"

Within minutes, which seemed as hours to Rosie, Ed came to the phone.

"Rosie,"

It was such a relief to hear his voice but she was so emotionally wrung out that the tears came.

"Rosie, whatever is wrong my darling?"

"Ed, Fiona blagged her way onto campus and we had, well we had words, a real catfight and I landed her a slap but I'm afraid I might have made things worse although I think she gets the impression that I'm not planning to let her come between us,"

"What's done is done," his voice was strained. "Tell me exactly what was said,"

Rose composed herself and gave him an account of the conversation. Ed was glad she could not see how pale he had turned.

"It's alright my love," he whispered, "it sounds like you told her a few home truths and they were probably best coming from you because you are the one I love and want to be with but I repeat, stay where you are. Your qualification is too important for you to walk out on now, Promise me you will stay put,"

"I promise," Rosie said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**This chapter is content rated K+. Rosie gets some unparalleled good news**

Ed sighed deeply; he was deeply worried and very angry with Fiona for daring to call on Rosie. He had no doubt Rosie would have given Fiona a piece of her mind. It was now a matter of trying to second guess what Fiona might do next. Ed hoped that Rosie would stay put although he realised she must feel incredibly torn.

Caroline put her arm around his shoulders. He sighed but did not push her away.

She listened while Ed told her about his conversation with Rosie and its implications.

"Well, good on Rosie for telling her a few home truths," Caroline said.

"I second that," Ed said, "I really should be with Rosie right now, not here, but with Danny due to go soon I can't leave this place without a vet,"

"Rosie is more than capable of looking after herself," Caroline said, "Trust me, Ed. She will stay and get her certificate then she will come back and whatever Fiona does in the meantime we can and will deal with it,"

There were tears in Ed's eyes.

"I should have filed for divorce after she left me; then I would not be putting any of you or Rosie through this emotional turmoil. Rosie is worth ten thousand of Fiona."

"Ed, I may be old fashioned but I truly believe that what goes around comes around and sooner or later Fiona's past will wreak its vengeance. "

"I really hope you're right, Caroline," Ed sighed, "I really hope you're right."

OO

Rosie was a bundle of frayed nerves as she waited outside the office of the veterinary school principal. A thousand scenarios played out in her mind. Had Fiona reported her to the police for assault? Were there police in there waiting to arrest her? Rosie knew that any criminal charge, no matter how trivial, would steal her dreams from her in an instant? Then all her work and efforts would have been in vain; not to mention the fact that her Dad and Ed would be so disappointed in her. She took a few deep breaths; trying to compose herself.

The door opened and the principal's secretary came out.

"You can go in now, Miss Trevanion, Dr Edmondson is ready to see you and you really do have nothing to worry about."

Rosie swallowed and pushed open the door; her heart was in her mouth.

OO

Rosie walked into the room. Dr Edmondson sat behind a large polished oak desk and beside him sat Dr Katie Dufresne, Rosie's year tutor. Dufresne was white South African while Edmondson was Canadian.

"Please have a seat Rosie,"

Rosie sat and folded her hands in her lap.

"Rosie, may I start by saying that we have been extremely impressed by your commitment and excellent work. We realise you had a set back with regards to pathology but you have rectified that quite , well in fact more than, satisfactorily,"

"Thank you," Rosie said, taken aback.

"We realise that having a vet for a father gives you something of an advantage over other students but, even taking that into account, we are confident that there is nothing more we can teach you that could not be learnt in the field."

"We have been following your father's work at Leopard's Den and with the endangered species project. The fact that he is working in tandem with Mr Edward Lynch, another excellent vet, gives us every confidence. "

Rosie felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of Ed's name.

"Ed, that is Mr Lynch, tutored me which helped me pass the retake of the pathology module. It was his best subject," Rosie felt it was best not to mention that she & Ed were romantically involved.

"Rosie, we have decided that we can certify you as a qualified vet. We feel that your strengths will be better served at Leopard's Den. You did cut your veterinary teeth there so to speak. There is a mid term graduation in two weeks time so we would like you to attend to receive your qualification but you will be issued with a copy for now to enable you to practise but you will need to be under the supervision of either your father or Mr Lynch until you receive your certificate formally,"

"Thank you," tears streamed down Rosie's face, "I never expected this,"

"Congratulations Rosie,"

"Thank you,"

Dufresne handed Rosie an envelope; Rose drew out the facsimile certificate and a letter of congratulations as well as other information. Rosie kissed the paper.

"An early qualification such as this is almost unprecedented but we know you will do yourself and us proud."

Rose shook hands with them both.

"All the ebst Rosie; we expect to ehar great things of you,"

"Oh you will, "Rosie breathed, "that I can promise you,"

She left the room convinced her heart would explode from sheer happiness: there was only one thing she wanted at that time and that was to raise a glass at Fatani's bar with Ed before taking him back to Mara and making love to him all night. The fact she could now go home without worries and be a step ahead of Fiona delighted her even more.

As soon as her heart had settled from the excitement she went to the computer room, which was deserted, and scanned the documents she had been given. She attached them to an email to Ed.

To: 

From: **RosieTrev74 universityvetschool,org**

**Ed**

**Great news! I am sending this but I am about to call you.**

**It means I can come home which is good because I want to celebrate with you & Dad as well as us celebrating in private later.**

**I did it Ed! I'm a vet at last and I definitely won't mind you supervising me either lol.**

**The best thing is that we will be one step ahead of Fiona.**

**Love you my darling**

**Yours ecstatically**

**Rosie xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Chapter content rated T due to emotional joy and implied sex although no explicit adult material.**

Ed was in the office at Leopard's Den checking his email. He read and re-read the attachments to Rosie's message; his heart swelled with love and pride as tears streamed unchecked down his face.

"My god, I knew you would do it!" he breathed.

Caroline came in.

"Ed, whatever's wrong?"

But Ed's grin spread from ear to ear.

"Nothing is wrong, Caroline. Look,"

She read the emails over his shoulder.

"I knew she would do it!"

"I know! My god I wish she was here right now so I could hug her."

Just then the phone rang and Nomsa came in.

"Mr Lynch, it's Rosie for you,"

Ed took the phone.

"Ed?" Rosie was breathless with excitement.

"I just read your email. I am so very proud of you my darling."

"I just can't believe it; I keep pinching myself expecting to wake up at any moment,"

"It's real my darling and I am delighted. I knew you would do it."

Just then Danny walked in.

"What's going on here?"

"Rosie has been awarded her certificate early," Caroline said.

"He's right here," Ed passed the phone to Danny who was reading the email attachments.

"Rosie, I am so very proud of you," Danny gasped, "I'm ecstatic in fact."

"Thank you, Dad. I can't believe I'm finally a vet, well provisionally at least until I get the official certificate, but you & Ed will be able to supervise me,"

"I don't think you need much of that judging by the letter I'm reading right now," Danny said.

"I'll be starting for home in the morning," Rosie said, "Tell Fatani to get the beers in because this calls for a major celebration."

"It certainly does!" Danny smiled, "Look, I'll hand you back to Ed,"

He passed the phone back.

Caroline and Danny left the room.

"I'm coming home tomorrow Ed and I want you to come and see me get my certificate,"

"It would be a pleasure, Rosie,"

"And tomorrow night we can party at Fatani's bar; before we go home to Mara to celebrate privately,"

"I look forward to that, do you know I've never made love to another vet?"

"I should hope not!", Rosie teased, "the best thing about all this is that it puts us a step ahead of Fiona because she will think I'm still here. If she turns up at Leopard's Den anytime after tomorrow she'll get the shock of her life."

"Oh Rosie darling, I love you very much,"

"I love you too, Ed, and tomorrow night I will prove it to you,"

OO

Dup came in moments later.

"Is there a party someone forgot to invite me to?" he asked.

"There will be tomorrow night," Danny said jubilantly, "Rosie qualified early with the most glowing references and she'll be home tomorrow so we had better go and talk to Fatani about getting the beers in.

"Rosie's a vet?" Dup gasped, "I knew she'd do it, with a father like you she could not fail to make it, Trevanion,"

"Thanks Dup!"

"The wicked witch will have a shock if she turns up expecting Rosie not to be here,"

"As far as I'm concerned that will be the icing on the cake," Ed said, "Let's have a drink,"

Dup slapped Ed on the shoulder.

"Lynch, that's the best idea I've heard all day!"

Caroline rolled her eyes but did not object when Dup brought out some cold beers and passed them around.

"To Rosie," he said.

OO

Rosie was packing her things; she had decided to drive through the night to get back to Leopard's Den. She had no desire to hang around in the same city as Fiona when she had no need to. She loaded her bags into the car.

She phoned Ed before she left.

"Ed, I've decided to leave tonight. I have no need to be in Jo'Burg now until I graduate and Fiona's presence here plus what happened earlier has left a bad taste in my mouth,"

"I quite understand, Rosie darling. What time do you expect to be back here?"

"I have no idea because it depends on the traffic but how about you join us at Leopard's Den for breakfast? Nomsa always makes a bit too much in case of unexpected guests,"

"I would be delighted,"

"I can't wait to see you again my darling,"

"I can't wait to see you again, Rosie Trevanion the vet." he smiled, "and tomorrow night I look forward to showing how much I love you,"

OO

Danny & Dup went to Fatani's bar that evening. Liv was there.

She was delighted when they told her about Rosie.

"You mean she's finally a vet?"

"Well not officially until she gets the certificate so Ed or I need to supervise her,"

"I'm sure she won't mind at all being supervised by Ed?" Fatani winked at Dup.

"We're planning a party tomorrow night, Fatani," Dup said, "So mind you get the beers in,"

"I'm getting a delivery in tomorrow," Fatani said.

"Glad to hear it!" Dup said.

OO

Ed slept peacefully that night; he was so delighted for Rosie for achieving her dream and the fact that this time tomorrow she would be once again lying in his arms. But the best notion by far was that, should Fiona turn up, the last thing she would expect would be Rosie.

OO

The traffic was light which relieved Rosie. She stopped at a service station for coffee and a toasted sandwich and to use the toilet. She pressed on through the night and around dawn; just as the sun was rising she pulled up outside Leopard's Den.

.Dup came outside and nearly did a double take when he saw Rosie get out of the car.

She threw her arms around him.

"Congratulations Rosie," Dup said.

"Thanks Dup; it's great to be home. It still feels like I'm dreaming."

"It's real alright; although with a father like Danny it would be a shock if you hadn't made it."

"I had the best teacher," Rosie said.

OO

Danny and Caroline came outside and there were excited hugs and proclamations of joy all round.

"I decided to drive through the night," she said, "I invited Ed for breakfast; hope you don't mind."

"Of course not; he had a hand in your success too although of course most of it was down to you,"

They went inside and sat on the kitchen. Nomsa made them coffee.

"Fatani is getting the beer in later," Dup said.

"Good show!" Rosie cheered.

Ed drove up about fifteen minutes later.

Rosie ran outside and threw her arms around Ed. He held her tightly and kissed her hard on the mouth.

"I've never kissed a vet before," he whispered.

"I have," Rosie winked."Come in and have some breakfast."

OO

The day passed quickly and before long they were all headed down to Fatani's bar. Among the congratulations and cheers they all got pretty tipsy.

Ed gathered Rosie in his arms.

"I'm taking Rosie to Mara," he said to Danny,

"Quite," Danny said, "She deserves to be shown how much she means to you,"

"She is everything to me, Danny," Ed whispered.

OO

In the early hours Rosie lay in Ed's arms. They were slicked with sweat and their breathing was ragged.

"Oh god Ed, I have really missed this."

"So have I," he breathed. He nuzzled her neck.

"I'm just so happy, Ed,"

"So am I," he said, "I love you and I've never said that to a vet before either,"

"So can I rely on you to provide hands on supervision until I get my certificate?"

"You can and you can rely on that for the rest of your veterinary career as well,"

He nuzzled her neck.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**This chapter has content rating T. There is a lot of tension as Dup & Fatani make an unpleasant discovery.**

The sunlight shone into Mara and Rosie awoke. She smiled at Ed who lay sleeping in her arms. He looked so comfortable and peaceful that she lay still; not wanting to disturb him.

She felt warm and comfortable.

Last night had been unforgettable. They had partied until late at Fatani's bar and Rosie had enjoyed dancing. Ed was a pretty lithe mover. Then he had carried her to the car and driven her back to Mara where they had made love with reckless abandonment until the early hours. Rosie was able to give everything she had to the act because she truly loved Ed and he gave everything of himself too.

Ed opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Thanks for last night," she whispered as her lips caressed his throat.

"Rosie, it was an absolute pleasure as always," he murmured.

OO

Rosie & Ed breakfasted in bed at Mara.

"This is so romantic," she sighed as she snuggled up to him.

"It is," he sighed, "I love being with you, Rosie, and to think we can now work together on equal terms."

"Well you have considerably more field experience than I do, despite having grown up with a vet as a father."

"Don't sell yourself short," Ed replied, "You are a gifted young vet and there is so much more I can teach you; and not just in the veterinary field,"

"Oh Ed," she murmured.

OO

Fiona's hired vehicle turned off the main road. She pulled over to consult a map. Leopard's Den was not far away she estimated; about an hour's drive, and given that she had chosen an off road terrain vehicle she was sure she could get there faster if she put her foot down. Ed would be alone and therefore vulnerable without his tart. Fiona frowned; the red welt from Rosie's slap still showed on her face. She should have had her charged with common assault but it would not have been wise to go to the police in Jo'Burg; not when her Visa had run out two weeks previously so she was not even in South Africa legally. She knew that she would have to tread with extreme caution to avoid being caught and deported.

OO

Unaware of Fiona's proximity Ed & Rosie drove over to Leopard's Den.

They were soon very busy checking up on their non human patients.

OO

Fiona stopped to drink some water; she still was not used to the arid heat and this meant she was constantly thirsty. She decided to take a short walk away from the vehicle and walked across the hard baked reddish soil. She sat on a rock and kicked off her sandals. She rarely walked barefoot but had a strange inclination to do so now. She set out, carrying her sandals.

She did not see the thick tailed scorpion dart out from behind the rock on which she had just been sitting. Its small pincers clicked together but Fiona did not see it until she felt a sharp pain in her ankle.

She gasped and almost froze to the spot with terror as she beheld the source of the pain. She felt a sickening sense of fear and was aware f her ankle beginning to swell. The pain was excruciating and she had no idea how long it would take for the venom to take hold. Was this creature deadly or not? She was already aware she could not put her shoe back on. She cursed her stupidity; she was sure that Anders Du Plessis would not be so daft as to walk barefoot in the African bush. In fact she now understood why Du Plessis, Danny and Ed always wore such hardy shoes.

She made it back to the vehicle but she was breaking out in a cold sweat and she felt the pain. She had no ice so splashed the site with cold water feeling sure even as she did so that it would have no effect. The creature scuttled along before burrowing underground in the red soil.

She collapsed on the floor; struggling to breathe and feeling thirstier than ever. She lost consciousness moments later as the venom worked its way through her body.

OO

Dup and Fatani were driving through the bush. Dup was giving Fatani a lift into town.

Fatani noticed the vehicle first.

"Hey Dup look!

Dup showed scant interest.

"Probably just some ranger stopped for a fag break,"

"That isn't a ranger vehicle from any of the game parks near here;"

"It isn't our problem, Fatani."

"I think we should go and check; someone might be in trouble."

"Do you have to go all Good Samaritan on me now Fatani?"

Dup Grumbled as Fatani insisted and they drove close and parked. Fatani got out and walked around the vehicle. He froze as he saw Fiona lying on the ground face down.

"Dup! Quick! There's a woman here,"

Dup walked around. He knelt down and rolled Fiona over. The look on his face when he recognised her was one of terror. He began to examine her and it did not take him long to spot the swollen ankle and the fact she wore only one shoe.

"It's Ed Lynch's wife," Dup breathed. "It looks like a scorpion sting but that's what you get for walking in the bush barefoot."

"Is she d...?" Fatani could not finish. Dup felt for a pulse and found none, not even a faint one.

"Fatani, we have got to get her to Leopard's Den. Then we can see if anything can be done although I doubt it."

Fatani lifted Fiona in his arms and placed her in the back of the truck covering her with a blanket.

They turned and drove back to Leopard's Den.

OO

Danny saw them and came out.

"You're back quickly,"

"We've got a big problem Trevanion," Dup put his arm around Danny's shoulders.

Danny listened while Dup & Fatani told him what they had found.

"Oh god," Danny turned pale, Are you sure she's dead?"

"As sure as I can be without being a doc; by the looks of it she stupidly decided to take a walk in the bush barefoot and she must have trod on a scorpion. Her ankle's swollen and she's cold and clammy,"

"Any idea what type of scorpion? They're not all killer stingers you know."

"No, we didn't see it," Dup admitted, "But I did know a man who died from a scorpion sting once and it was found by the body. The wound looks the same and that was a Parabuthus-genus."

OO

Ed & Rosie were cleaning out an empty cage when Danny walked in.

"Dad, what's the matter?" Rosie asked, "You look really pale, Is Alice and the baby alright?"

"Alice and the baby are fine but I have some bad news although I suspect the two of you might not entirely see it that way."

"What is it Danny?" Ed asked.

Danny swallowed.

"Dup and Fatani were out in the bush and they found a vehicle. They went over to see if they could help, like maybe it had broken down, and they found a woman's body," Danny swallowed, "Ed, I'm sorry to have to tell you but it was Fiona."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Chapter content rating K+.**

Ed's face was ashen and Rosie put her arm around him.

"How did she die?" he faltered.

"Dup thinks it was a scorpion sting. She was found without shoes so obviously she was walking barefoot. Dup has seen that kind of wound before only when he saw it the offending creature was still around."

"Can you take me to her?"

"Dup and Fatani brought her back; they thought it best so we can get a doctor to certify her. You will be able to get a death certificate and then you'll be free,"

"I should be grateful for that," Ed's voice was strained, "But whatever she's done she didn't deserve that,"

He walked outside, Rose followed him.

Dup and Fatani moved the blanket and Ed grabbed hold of the fence post. He swayed violently before he fainted. Rosie quickly began to bathe his face with a cool damp cloth and he came to.

"Get up slowly," Rosie said.

"I talked to Caroline," Dup said, "She's called the clinic in the township and one of the doctors will be here as soon as they can,"

"Thanks Dup," Ed said as he got to his feet. He took a deep breath and walked over to Fiona. He picked up her hand and, for a horrid moment, Rosie thought he was going to kiss it but he merely felt for a pulse. Dup pointed to the swollen ankle.

"No offence Lynch, but walking barefoot in the bush is hardly the most sensible thing she could have done. Why the hell do you think we wear such hardy shoes?"

"I quite agree, Dup,"

OO

The doctor came from the township and asked Dup & Fatani some questions. He then asked for Fiona's details which Ed gave freely; it was hardly a criminal investigation after all. The doctor gave Ed a slip of paper.

"Mr Lynch, I have taken a blood sample but I have no doubt venom will be found in her blood. You can register the death and bury her,"

"Thank you doctor," Ed said.

OO

Ed sat on the steps and Nomsa bought him some coffee.

"Have you got any Scotch?" Ed asked Dup.

Dup obliged; even Caroline did not object because she felt it would be good for the shock.

"You're in shock," Danny said gently to Ed, "Let Rosie take you back to Mara and look after you,"

OO

Rosie drove Ed back to Mara.

"I'm sorry," she said gently, "She was your wife and you loved her once,"

"I know and I wanted to be free but she never deserved this,"

"Did she have any relatives?"

Ed shook his head.

"Her parents are dead and she was an only child; as were both her parents."

"I suppose that simplifies matters; you won't have to fight with anyone about where you're going to bury her,"

"Funerals are a lot cheaper here; I'll bury her in the cemetery at Jo'Burg,"

"I'm here for you," Rosie said.

"I know, my darling,"

OO

Two days later Danny flew to England.

Ed drove Danny down to Jo'Burg to catch his plane and to register Fiona's death and came back with the death certificate.

He said very little but Rosie knew he would talk to her when he was ready; she just worked with, him, cooked for him and held him all night.

OO

Danny emailed them with photos of Alice and the baby; a son called Robert.

**Rosie. Alice sends you her congratulations on qualifying and she sends Ed her condolences with regard to Fiona**. Danny wrote, **I will be back for your graduation and Alice will be back once Robert has had his vaccinations and is considered old enough to travel.**

OO

Rosie went with Ed and Caroline to bury Fiona. Ed showed little emotion but inside his heart leapt because he was free. He no longer needed to worry about her trying to scupper his relationship with Rosie or the endangered species project which, in truth, was going from strength to strength. After JOW's drugs had been found to contain an ingredient dangerous to pregnant animals Danny & Ed had pulled the plug on their co-operation but, to their surprise, another backer; a millionaire South African from Pretoria had expressed an interest after reading about the project on a website that Rosie had set up and they were negotiating terms. They had paid for an extensive legal investigation and the offer appeared to be kosher.

Danny had flown back for Rosie's graduation and watched with proud tears in his eyes as his daughter proudly collected her veterinary diploma.

Ed had asked for a private word with Danny and so he had driven him back to the airport. He would return to Leopard's Den when baby Robert was ready to return with him and Alice. At first Alice had been unsure that Africa was the best place to raise a child but Danny had sold her on it by saying that it had been the making of Rosie, Liv & Evan; granted they had not been babies when they had come out to Leopard's Den.

"So what did you want to ask?" Danny asked Ed.

Ed swallowed, "Well actually Danny I'm kind of old fashioned about certain things so I was wondering if I might have Rosie's hand in marriage? I love her with all my heart and she has been so supportive and loving I could not imagine life without her now; having two married pairs of vets on the endangered species project can only be good surely,"

"I would be delighted," Danny beamed, "If you ask her and she says yes then I'm more than happy to accept you,"

The two men shook hands.

"Go and ask her," Danny said, "Take her for a long walk in the bush; she likes to watch the sunrise and sunset."

OO

That evening Ed took Rosie for a long walk in the bush. She was more than happy to be alone with him as the sunset gilded the skies.

He dropped to one knee and took her hand in both of his,

"Rosie darling, would you do me the honour of agreeing to be my wife? Only I have realised that, not only can't I live without you by my side but the fact is I don't want to."

"Yes," Rosie breathed, "Yes, Ed Lynch, I would be delighted to marry you because I don't want to be without you either?"

He got to his feet and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, my darling," he whispered.

OO

They returned to Leopard's Den, hand in hand. Dup & Caroline were sitting outside and Liv was with Fatani.

"Rosie has agreed to be my wife," Ed announced.

"Congratulations," Caroline said.

"Let's break open a bottle," Dup cheered.

"Any old excuse for a drink, Anders; not that you ever need one," Caroline teased.

"Well I think this is one occasion when a drink is called for," Dup said.

"I can't argue with that," Caroline said.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Content rated K+. No sexual content, no drama; just happy celebration.**

**Three months later**

Leopard's Den was a hive of activity on the morning of Rosie & Ed's wedding.

Rosie was in her room with her bridesmaids, Liv & Charlotte, and Caroline was fussing around them fixing their hair. Rosie had elected to wear ivory satin and looked absolutely beautiful. Liv & Charlotte were attired in cream and Charlotte was really excited. She had been Alice's bridesmaid when she had married Danny of course but she did not often get the chance to wear pretty dresses since trousers were far more amenable to life at Leopard's Den.

"You look wonderful," Liv gasped.

"Well, if you & Fatani ever tie the knot then you can wear a dress like this," Rosie said.

"Well you've got brains, brawn and beauty all in one gorgeous package," Caroline said., "I must admit it took us a while to get used to Ed but he really fits in here now."

"I'm glad he picked Dup to be his best man," Rosie said, "It shows that the past is forgotten and we can all move on together." "_I just wish Sarah and my mum were here." She thought._

"Where's he taking you on honeymoon?" Liv asked.

"He thinks I don't know but we're going to Mumbai," Rosie's eyes sparkled, "I've always wanted to see India,"

"I just hope Anders behaves himself and doesn't get too drunk before he makes his speech," Caroline said. Dup had stayed over at Mara with Ed the previous night

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Liv said.

Outside Nomsa, Alice and Fatani were very busy laying the tables for the wedding breakfast and Fatani was busy checking the beer supply.

It was a glorious sunny day and the cloudless skies were bluer than Ed's eyes.

Rosie went outside. Danny was standing there and he gasped as he saw his daughter.

"Will I do, Dad?" she asked.

"Very nicely Rosie,"

"Ed is a very lucky man," Fatani said.

OO

"How do I look?" Ed asked Dup. He was wearing khakis at Rosie's request.

"Why do you want me to wear Khaki?" Ed had asked her.

"It's what you were wearing when I first realised I fancied the pants off you," Rosie replied.

He had kissed her, "Well that's as good a reason as any,"

Dup whistled. "Rosie's a very lucky girl," he said. He slapped Ed on the shoulder.

Ed smiled.

"Look Dup, I'm really glad we've been able to bury our initial differences and move on,"

"So am I," Dup said, "We all need to get on because that's what makes things work; at Leopard's Den or anywhere,"

"I'll drink to that with you later," Ed said.

"Now that's the kind of fighting talk I like to hear," Dup laughed.

OO

Dup & Ed walked outside to the car and drove to Leopard's Den.

OO

Ed stood at the makeshift altar and shielded his eyes from the sun as Rosie walked along the red carpet, her arm through Danny's and Liv and Charlotte following.

"Who brings this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," Danny said, feeling sure his heart was about to burst with pride.

Ed & Rosie made their vows; never taking their eyes off of each other.

Ed slipped the ring onto her finger and she slipped one onto his in turn. Both bands were engraved with the others' name and the date of their marriage.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride,"

Ed pulled Rosie to him and they shared a tender lingering kiss.

They all ate the traditional African dishes painstakingly prepared by Caroline and Nomsa. Then Dup stood to make his Best Man's speech.

"I wasn't altogether happy when Ed came on the scene," he said, "But he also provided us with a chance to get Leopard's Den back and to be honest the initial disagreements were petty and pointless. Ed might not yet have managed to drink me under the table but he's a damned good vet and we're lucky to have him here. Leopard's Den was nothing when the Trevanions first came here but we have worked together to build it. It's more than a home now; we're a family and it's a way of life. Ed has further enhanced the family. Rosie is very dear to us all and she has worked so hard to be a vet like her dad and she never once took her eye off the goal.

Ed has had his demons to fight; like all of us but I think he's left them all behind now and I'm more than confident than he and Rosie can have a long and happy future together. So let's all charge our glasses and make a toast, to the bride and groom,"

"That was a great speech, Anders," Caroline whispered as he sat down.

OO

The party went on until late although Rosie had left for their honeymoon.

In the hotel room that night they indulged in reckless passion; which left them both breathing ragged.

"God, I love you Mrs Lynch," Ed murmured as he poured them more champagne

"I love you too, Ed Lynch," she whispered as she nestled close to him and dribbled a little champagne onto his chest which she licked carefully.

They lay together, looking at the stars and held each other tightly; knowing that finally nothing and no one could part them and nothing would stand in their way. This time Ed knew that she really would keep herself only to him and only death could part them.

**A/N: Thanks for reading to the end and for all your reviews. I still think Ed would have been much better for Rosie than Dylan who appeared from nowhere in the finale. At least Ed was brave and intelligent as well as being rather nice to look at.**


End file.
